Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith
by poppinmushroom
Summary: Was it just the contract or was it the faith that taught her for what love really means, after engaging with the man who she labeled the 'evil demon lord? AU ItaSaku fic
1. Introduction

"Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith"

* * *

><p>Summary: "Time will always play the villain. Faith will always make the impossible possible. Will love also bloom?"<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will, but the plot would always be MINE! XD**  
><strong><br>****Note**: This story had already been posted some time ago, but was entirely deleted due to an authors' major dilemma. I just reposted everything again due to the great support of my beta and some other supporters of my works. And everything is also re-edited...

If you guys want to go straight to where the couple will be, it would be better to start on the fourth chapter (if it's already available), since the first chapter will be dedicated to introducing some of our characters, and the second chapter would give hints about how the story will go, and the third chapter will more than likely be where the whole story starts.

**Reminders**: _Italics_ for inner thoughts/past/narration; Inner Sakura's dialogue will be all underlined.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, listen to me."<em>

_"O-okay..."_

_"When I help you get out of here, I want you to promise me you'll never waver from your plan. Once you do..."_

_"I know... You'll bring me back here."_

_"I'm sorry if I'm not fair."_

_"Thank you for helping me. Doing this much is already more than enough."_

_"You know, I will always be by your side, Sakura."_

_"I know. And that will be the one thing I will be forever grateful to you for."_

* * *

><p>A pink haired girl's eyes snapped open, revealing their emerald green color, as she sat back to look at her surroundings. "That dream again..." she said in a small whisper.<p>

She was sitting near the riverbank. Lost in her thoughts, her eyes wander aimlessly over her surroundings. The water was still, the morning birds were still asleep, and the sun was just starting to rise. She was in her school uniform, a white blouse with a black necktie that streamed down to the waist, and a black skirt that went to about two centimeters above her knee.

She sighed every now and then. She took something out of her school bag, which was placed near her back. It was a small, rundown, brown booklet. She then flipped a few pages, and started to remember how she received the booklet from her grandmother. It was the time when her grandmother was on her deathbed. She suddenly reached for the booklet, and gave it to the little, pink haired girl who was crying at her side. The little girl loved her grandmother very dearly. She had always been there to comfort the little girl in times when she was down and alone. Her grandmother would always tell her fascinating stories, especially about the history of her grandmother's birthplace, Konohagakure.

"Granny would always tell me this story." She gave a small smile as she remembered past times with her grandmother. She then started reading the first page of the small booklet. It was hand-written by her grandmother. The ink was fading, but the condition was still good enough that anyone was able to read from it.

_A long time ago, Konohagakure was one of the five great ninja villages. Wars frequently happened over every small dispute of the five nations, and there were a lot of lives lost in times of war. In order not to lose any more lives of each nation, all the leaders came to a decision to seal all the chakra of every ninja out there. There were a lot of disputes about the decision made, but as time went on, the leaders from each nation, even the clan leaders, agreed that making such a huge sacrifice may bring about what was best for everyone. Each was then was influenced by the other, and as time passed, every ninja had surrendered and lost their power and become a normal citizen. All scrolls and knowledge that was connected in the world of nin was disposed of, and would never be seen again. As a respect for clans with bloodlines, they were still given some privileges, like to hold onto their name and power, even if only brought out in the field of politics. Even so, after a sacrifice as large as giving up being a ninja, all harshness was lessened, and all were able to live normally and peacefully._

The pink haired girl stopped reading through the pages of the book, and flipped it to the last page. She read the lines that always struck her most. "…Even though things have settled down, history will always repeat itself…" She then closed the book, and lay back on the grass, bumping her head against her school bag. She rested for a while, looking up at the sky, and sighed, remembering her small past with a certain boy who also did this to slack off the whole day, and she smiled thinking about it.

Then the town's bell tower rang, which indicated to the whole village that it was already six in the morning. She sat up again, slid the booklet back into her school bag to its proper place, and stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her school uniform from top to bottom, and continued on her way to school.

As she got nearer to the school gate, one of her favorite teachers was there, opening it. He then noticed her, and waved his hand in greeting. As she came closer, and stopped five feet away from him, she bowed low in respect and then stood up straight to greet him. "Good morning, Iruka-sensei," she said, then smiled.

"Really, Sakura-san, you don't need to be so formal," he said, as he scratched the back of his head. "You always amuse me. Why do you always come to school so early?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Sensei, I pretty much don't know why myself. Maybe I need to live up to my reputation, being one of the few, legendary junior year students to gain one of the top scores in the nation in terms of academics," Sakura said jokingly. Then both of them laughed together.

Sakura bowed down again, and headed to her classroom, which was located on the second floor of the building, and was in total front view from the school main gate. She slid open the door of her classroom, and noticed that she was the first one to arrive.

'Well, yeah, since you are the real reason why the school tries to open so early,' Inner Sakura said.

She then went to her seat near the windows. It was the second seat from the back. As she placed her bag at the foot of the table, she leaned on the window in front of her and stared at the sky. Sakura would always tend to look outside the window to watch out for her one true love. She'd loved him the moment she laid her eyes on him.

It was at that time when she and her parents visited to Konohagakure years back. As she walked around the streets, she saw a group of children that looked like a class in kindergarten, and the one that caught her eye was a boy with raven hair and dark eyes...

"Ah, staring again out the windows, Ugly?" A pale man from behind Sakura said near her ears, as he was leaning closer to her.

Sakura flinched, and unconsciously stood up. "Sai!" What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is my classroom, of course. Maybe you forgot," he replied, as he smirked and went towards his seat in front of her.

_'Sai, he was one of those people that could be classified as blunt. He didn't hold back, and said anything that came to his mind. He didn't even know how to socialize with people, which was his weak point. The most important thing was that he didn't even know how to express his feelings, even though he is one of the most artistic students_,' she continued in her thoughts.

"Really, Sai, don't try to sneak up on people," she said, and sat back in her seat.

Sai, on the other hand, placed his sports bag on top of his table and turned around, looking back at Sakura. "Waiting for him, Ugly?" he asked.

"Well, yes, of-" Sakura cut off her sentence. She then slammed her fist on her table with a **BAM**that didn't even make Sai react. "You called me UGLY twice already! I do have a name, you know!" She almost lost her temper, but was stopped as she felt that the man of her dreams had just entered the school premises. As she was about to turn to the windows, a gust of wind forcefully shoved Sakura and she fell to the floor.

A blonde stood in front of her, leaning on the window as she watched the raven-haired guy, who was also the man of her dreams, walk by on the school grounds and inside the building, giving Sakura no time to see him.

"Oh, Sasuke, when will you ever look at me?" the long haired blonde said dreamingly.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura burst out in anger, and stood up.

'Ino's family, the Yamanaka, was also said to belong to one of the clans in ninja history. They had the technique of controlling over another human's body. In school, she was one of the loudest mouths that you could ever get to know. Once a rumor reached her ears, she would either complicate the rumor, or spread it to her connections. It could be really bad if you went against her. And to top it all off, she's my best friend slash love rival,' Inner Sakura thought.

"Oh, Sakura, were you there?" she asked, as if she didn't knew that she was actually the one who had pushed her down.

"You Pig, what the hell was that for?" she said in a low voice that only her, Ino, and Sai could hear.

"Well…" Ino placed her hands on her hips, "I am the rightful president of the Sasuke Fan Club, and I also do have the privilege to be able to look at him, unlike you, who is a bottom-level member and always will be, and lastly, I was the first one to set my eyes on him, and not you!" Ino proclaimed.

"Ino-Pig, don't you know that he doesn't belong to anyone, and everyone has the right to look at him!" Nerves were bulging out of Sakura's forehead, and she poked Ino in her shoulder.

"My, my, my… How daring of you to talk back to me, you lowly-"

Then, in the midst of the shadows, a raven-haired girl appeared at Ino's back."I-Ino-san…" she called in her low voice, as she clasped her hands together.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" Ino reacted, surprised, and jumped back.

Sakura was just as shocked as Ino. _'Hinata was the type of student who didn't really gain much attention, especially since she was too shy to speak up. She was also famous for being the cousin of one of the most famous guys here in the high school division, Hyuuga Neji, who was one year older than us. Hyuuga was also said to be one of the clans that possessed one of the Great Three Dōjutsu, the Byakugan (The other remaining three were the Sharingan and Rinnegan.). And lastly, the most distinctive feature of their clan was havin__g w__hite __eyes__.'_

"Y-you know, Ino-san, Sakura-san is right. P-people don't belong to anyone," she said in defense of Sakura.

Ino then backed up, and was about to slap Hinata, but stopped when she saw that Neji was just at the door of the classroom, looking at them, glaring at the next action Ino would make.

"Tsk." Ino went to her seat in the back on the other side of the room near the door.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan," Sakura thanked Hinata with a smile.

Hinata, on the other hand, flushed red as she also went back to her seat in the front. Sakura sat back down again in her seat, and noticed that Sai was still looking at her. At first, she didn't mind it, but as the silence grew, she was about to break it.

"Was Gorgeous on her cycle?" Sai asked, straight-faced.

Sakura almost flipped out in her seat as she remembered the first time she saw Sai. At that time, Sai was introduced first to the two class representatives. One of them was Sakura, and another was a loud-mouthed, blond guy. He had a hard time calling them by their names, and so he gave them nicknames. The blond guy was Dickless, and Sakura was labeled Ugly, which was, of course, not a good thing for her to hear. She couldn't just burst out in anger, as she had an image as the ideal student that the teachers praised to uphold. And so, she gave him pointers, like when giving nicknames to people, it should be something acceptable to the other party, even if is a lie or flattery. And so, Ino was labeled Gorgeous, when in fact he also thought her ugly or a hag, but only Dickless and Sakura knew that the next nickname he made was exactly the opposite of what he thought.

"Why do you keep calling her that? She is not Gorgeous, as you say, and she's a PIG," she reminded him. Then Sakura realized something else. "And why did you just kept quiet and just watch us fight, while Hinata-chan had to become my knight in shining armor and save me from the evil, monstrous Pig!"

"It's pretty much nothing to do with me," Sai replied, and faced his back towards Sakura, who was gasping for breath after her outburst.

One by one, their classmates came into the classroom, and went to their seats as they waited for the school bell to ring. The school bell rang, and Iruka-sensei came in while holding a book. He placed it against his shoulder, and greeted his students.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Background INFO:<strong>

Sakura, and the rest of her year group are at the age of 17 and in their junior level of high school.

Neji's age group will be 18 and in their senior level of high school.

**Preview:**The next chapter will probably give us some hint about the main plot of the story, although it is already in the summary.

**AN: …REVIEW!**


	2. Fragments of the Plan

**Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only this plot is MINE! XD<strong>

**Reminders**: _Italics_ for inner thoughts/past/narration; Inner Sakura's dialogue will be all underlined.

Read and...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fragments of the Plan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura!Run!"<em>

_"B-but..."_

_"Just go! I can handle it from here!"_

_"But..."_

_"Go! Now!"_

_"I'm s-so-"_

_"Don't be. This is also partially my decision"_

_"But"_

_"Go..."_

* * *

><p>When the school bell rang, the students behaved themselves, and went to their classrooms and to their assigned seats, while the teachers themselves went to their proper classrooms.<p>

As Umino Iruka entered the room, holding his thin book with small papers sticking out at his shoulder, all the students watched him as he faced them. He noticed that there were at least five seats that were not yet occupied, and gave a large sigh. All of the students had noticed his sigh, and they already knew why he did that, since the five seats that were not yet occupied were probably 'them,' except for the one who actually liked to be by himself.

Their sensei then set down the book, and took out one of the papers sticking out of it, which was the class list. He took a rundown of the list, and checked for attendance for formalities, school rules. He called them one-by-one, in alphabetical order.

"Aburame Shino?"

Sakura then glanced at Shino, who raised his hand to let Iruka-sensei know of his presence. _'Shino was one of the few men that could be described as 'a man of few words.' Unlike Sai, who would always try to make conversation (even if unnecessary or delicate issues were opened),'_ Sakura sighed as she thought_. 'While Shino would just be around and say nothing, as if he was just a shadow. As also indicated by Obaa-san's booklet, Shino's clan, the Aburame, was also a known clan of Konohagakure, where the clan expertise was chakra bugs. And Shino himself was a total freak and genius in the field of insects, when no other human being in the school would try to take interest in it,'_she thought.

'And I really wonder sometimes, what's behind those sunglasses?' Inner Sakura thought curiously.

"Akamichi Chouji…?" Iruka-sensei called out. "Akamichi Chouji…?" Even though Iruka-sensei already knew that Chouji was not inside the room, it was still just for formalities.

_'Poor Iruka-sensei,'_ Sakura pitied her sensei._'Chouji also had an ancestral ninja clan, which was the Akamichi. He totally represented the clan, since the clan used to need their people to be bigger, since they were known to be able to manipulate their body size. I do wish he was slim though, and then maybe some girls would take an interest in him.'_

'You're right about that!'Inner Sakura agreed

Iruka-sensei then called out some names after, and all were present, which at least made him feel content. Sakura was already eager to hear her name called out, since she already wanted to slack off and contemplate as she looks at the sky again. _'Please call my name!'_It was when her name should be announced, but then Iruka-sensei called out "HyuugaHinata."

Sakura felt her disappointment like a slap to the face. Here she was, eager to hear her name, and it was skipped. Something like that always made her remember the times when her beloved Sasuke would just look past her, even though she built up an excessive amount of courage, to try and make a scene for him to notice her. The class also giggled at the little mistake the teacher had caused, although Sakura knew it was the way Iruka-sensei teased his beloved students. She bumped her head on the table as she groaned, which made her forehead a little bit red.

'Really, you haven't gotten used to this kind of teasing?'Inner Sakura said. Sakura just grumbled in annoyance.

Hinata's face reddened, as if red paint was splashed all over it. She fidgeted, and tried to look back-and-forth towards the back, to at least signal to Iruka-sensei that he had missed calling Sakura's name. Iruka just gave a little grin in Sakura's direction, which almost made Sakura snapped in anger, but she kept in control. She laid her hands on her lap, and clenched them. _'One day, Iruka-sensei, I will honorably strangle you for making me remember the unwanted memories that I have,'_she thought, and Inner Sakura was cursing her teacher as well.

For some reason, Sai actually detected her murderous aura, but he didn't flinch, since it didn't matter to him (as usual).

Iruka then called out another sets of names who were present as well. Only the names Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru didn't respond as they were called. _'The two were also descendants of ninja clans from the old days. The Inuzuka were one of the clans who were able to interact with their partners, which were beasts, and for some odd reason, there was always a dog with Kiba named Akamaru. For the Nara, they were more known to be a clan that specialized in manipulating shadows as they wished, for offense or defense. And as for Shikamaru, he was also one of the honor students, but lacked of motivation. Only Ino-Pig or our senpai, Temari, were able to handle him, and maybe Naruto too,_' Sakura sighed.

_'Uzumaki Naruto was one of the biggest factors in my life. That is, a big nuisance to me, getting the attention of my beloved, since he proclaimed that he was heads-over-heels for me, and also, he was such a…_' Sakura was cut off in the middle of her thoughts.

"Uzumaki-" Iruka-sensei was also cut off, as the class all heard a great turbulence coming its way from the hallway. The door slammed open, and four boys came in, getting their breaths back. There was a blond (Naruto), a fat guy who was still eating chips, even as he was panting hard (Chouji), a guy who was a little bit dizzy from running, since he never used much energy and just slacked off (Shikamaru), and the last one was a brunet (Kiba).

The blonde answered. "Here, Iruka-sensei! Naruto Uzumaki is present!"

'_…loud-mouth__,__'_Sakura finished her thoughts on Naruto.

Then he was slapped on the head by the three other guys with him, which made him fall to the floor. Both three said in unison "We're also here, Sensei," and they also raised their hands at the same time, as they walked and stepped over poor Naruto and went to their seats.

'That was funny,' Inner Sakura rolled with laughter, along with the rest of the class.  
>Iruka-sensei then continued calling out names. "Uchiha Sasuke…?"<p>

_'I feel I should point out that, alphabetically, Sasuke-kun would come before loud-mouth__,_' Sakura thought. She then looked at the back door, and saw her raven-haired beloved had made a swift entrance. _'Ah~ how can he walk so gracefully, even though he just stepped on the loud-mouth__?_' she thought, while Inner Sakura was drooling. He also raised his hands to answer Iruka's question as he went to his seat, which was just behind Sakura's.

Ino, on the other end, was pissed, glaring at the drooling Sakura as she watched her beloved stride to his seat.

As Sakura's attention went back to the front, she saw Sai again looking at her, as he also turned to look back to the front, with a smirk plastered on his face that totally made Sakura pissed, and made her foot kick one of the legs of Sai's chair.

This was always the routine of her school life.

When the lunch bell rang, Sai again tried to start a conversation with Sakura that just pissed her off. "Ne~ Ugly…" He again felt a kick to his chair, which meant that Sakura was listening. "So, what's your failed plan again to make your beloved notice you?" he asked in monotone, yet slightly stressed the word 'failed.'

_'As if he cares, but at least he's trying to be social,'_Sakura sighed.

"You know, getting to school early just to look out the windows, waiting to see him, is stalkerish, and it's not even a move to get his attention," Sai continued.

That last sentence that the heartless Sai gave surprised her. _'Was it that obvious of me?'_Sakura asked herself. "How did you know?" she asked, with mixed feelings that she couldn't describe, something like anger, horror, and disbelief, that Sai knew the reason why she always got to school so early, and the fact that it was Sai, of all people, who noticed.

"It's just that I always take notice of you, Ugly," Sai said, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sakura kicked him for the third time, annoyed with his teasing. "No, I haven't prepared a plan yet." She didn't even know why, of all the people that she could confide in, it would be Sai. She then peeked a little behind her to see her beloved, who was sitting there still, annoyed at all of the noise inside the classroom.

All of the sudden, someone blocked her vision of her beloved. Naruto was on his knees, begging. "Sakura-chan..." he pleaded like a lonely dog, "you're doing it again." He gave her puppy-eyes.

Annoyed as ever, "I haven't done anything yet, ba-ka!" she said angrily, as she turned back to face Sai, who was just watching from the sidelines, which annoyed Sakura even more.

"But, you were peeking again at-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura put an entire melon bread in his mouth. "Dear, I think you're hungry and imagining things. Have my lunch, please," Sakura said in a girly manner, with blinking eyes.

'Hell yes!' shouted Inner Sakura.

Sakura then caught a glimpse of her beloved, who was staring at what had happened. Shocked, she faced the grinning Sai again. _'Of all the times he could finally take notice of me, why would it be the one time when I have to bully Naruto for a good reason?_' She then slammed her head in total defeat. She then realized that her surroundings were quite still. She finally realized that everyone had watched the entire show, while Naruto, on the other hand, tried to gulp the entire melon bread given to him by his goddess.

_'Oh my gosh...! My perfect, honor student image was suddenly crushed by this stupid, blond jerk!_' she thought, devastated. After all, one of the few reasons she acted like one was to at least make her beloved Sasuke take notice of her during classes or at school. Sakura had a mental imagine of everything being dark, with herself weeping, as her image was now forever tarnished.

There was a low chuckle, which was then followed by the laughs of her classmates. Inuzuka, on the other hand, was bent over in laughter."Way to go, Sakura," Kiba said between laughs.

Then Shikamaru said "You should try that a lot more often."

Lots of compliments were showered upon her, since everyone thought that for once she actually snapped and got angry.

'Poor classmates, they still haven't known my existence yet!' declared Inner Sakura.

Sakura felt embarrassed, and relieved when she saw that her beloved Sasuke had gone back to his own thoughts as if nothing had happened.

"Well, I may have a good plan for you." Sai took Sakura's attention off of her beloved Sasuke. She gave him a confused look. He continued to his offer. "You know, I found a book..."

'Another 'book'?'Inner Sakura intervened in a sarcastic way.

'_Would you just shut up for once__?__ At least he finally got something good __from__ his books__,__'_Sakura snapped back at her inner self.

"It's a fiction boyfriend told the story of how he came to be with his girl. That certain girl of his took advantage of someone else, just for him to notice her..." he concluded his story. "You're in the same boat as she was, as he doesn't notice you, even if you are physically present in front of him," Sai continued.

Sakura was dead silent. Some facts that she didn't want to admit had just hit her, slapped her in the face, by someone who was pretty sharp when observing her life.

'Can I interrupt... again? Since it's your fault you made me shut up earlier,'Inner Sakura said as she smirked at her pitiful self.

"Well, anyway, it's up to you. If you want to use the same plan, you better prepare for it. It could also backfire, but there's still a good chance of it succeeding, since she was able to grab hold of the boyfriend." Sai then stood up as he went to the door. "You know, you become much uglier with that kind of face," he teased again, without facing her. He went on his way to the cafeteria, leaving behind Sakura, who finally snapped back to her surroundings as she realized what he had said to her, using the word 'UGLIER.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

**Preview:** Some of the failed attempts of Sakura shall be revealed!  
><strong><br>****A/N: ...Review!**


	3. Wonderful Memories?

**F****ading Dreams and Blossoming Faith**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!<strong>**Only the plot is MINE! ;)**

**Reminders**: _Italics_ for inner thoughts/past/narration; Inner Sakura's dialogue will be all underlined.

Read and...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wonderful Memories?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong>

"It's a fiction book. The boyfriend told the story of how he came to be with his girl. That certain girl of his took advantage of someone else, just for him to notice her..." he concluded his story. "You're in the same boat as she was, as he doesn't notice you, even if you are physically present in front of him," Sai continued.

Sakura was dead silent. Some facts that she didn't want to admit had just hit her, slapped her in the face, by someone who was pretty sharp when observing her life.

'Can I interrupt... again? Since it's your fault you made me shut up earlier,'Inner Sakura said as she smirked at her pitiful self.

"Well, anyway, it's up to you. If you want to use the same plan, you better prepare for it. It could also backfire, but there's still a good chance of it succeeding, since she was able to grab hold of the boyfriend." Sai then stood up as he went to the door. "You know, you become much uglier with that kind of face," he teased again, without facing her. He went on his way to the cafeteria, leaving behind Sakura, who finally snapped back to her surroundings as she realized what he had said to her, using the word 'UGLIER.'

**End of RECAP**

* * *

><p><em>"...I asked Kakashi and Yamato to take care of you from here onwards<em>_.__"_

_"..."_

_"I'll be there__.__"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>As Sai went to the cafeteria, Sakura realized some major points were made by the emotionless boy, which gave her some harsh truths that she couldn't accept. One was that Sasuke would never acknowledge her existence, and another was the fact that Sai had called her uglier, instead of the normal Ugly!<p>

'How can I let myself be called that!' a flaming Inner Sakura fumed.

Sakura was about to run after Sai, but stopped herself, because there was nothing to argue about because it did hurt knowing there are something true about what he told. The whole day, Sakura just looked at the sky, and did her role as a respectable student.

The school bell rang to close the day, and the pink-haired honor student just stared at the sky. She was so focused that she didn't realize that almost all of her classmates, including Sasuke, had already left the school, and that the emotionless Sai was staring at her, while Naruto was grinning off to the side, admiring her focused face.

Sakura let out a sigh, thinking back to what Sai had told her. "Aa!" she gasped when the black-haired pineapple-head, Shikamaru, placed a cold can against her cheeks.

"Yo! You've been staring at the sky for a while now, and maybe you didn't notice, but everyone has left, except for us," he stated, and moved a little for Sakura to see that it was only Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru left in the classroom.

"Oh," Sakura realized. "I was just admiring the sky, that's all," she said honestly. "And you!" she looked at the drooling Naruto and the emotionless Sai, who were just staring at her. "Why didn't you guys tap me or something when class got over?"

Sai stood up and got his bag, and silently passed Sakura and went to the door. "Well, it's fun, observing an ugly woman looking at the sky," he smirked.

"Why you!" She grabbed the cold can Shikamaru was holding, and threw it in Sai's direction.

'Hit him,'Inner Sakura prayed.

"Ow!" someone responded, it was not Sai who got hit, but the bushy-brows from the senior class.

'_Shit,'_ Sakura thought. _'This will be a long day yet again,'_Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Lee-senpai!" She walked over to him, leaving behind Shikamaru, who just stared blankly as his cold drink was taken away from him. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"That's alright, my Cherry Blossom! It was a YOUTHFUL bang for me," he said in assurance.

They heard a chuckle. "That's okay, Sakura-chan," a two-bun haired girl appeared beside them, "you could always do that to release your anger, and I'm pretty sure Lee wouldn't mind." She winked.

"Tenten-senpai!" Sakura greeted. The two then assisted Lee in getting up. "Here," Sakura handed her white handkerchief to Lee, "dry yourself with this."

"Thanks!" Lee said happily. "This will be a good, YOUTHFUL remembrance for the sudden YOUTHFUL outburst of my Cherry Blossom!"

"Yes, yes," Tenten grabbed Lee by his collar, and dragged him out of the place. "Bye Sakura-chan!" Tenten waved back.

Sakura felt embarrassed as she saw the grinning faces of the boys, and Naruto with his jaw dropped to the floor. Sai tapped her shoulder and waved goodbye.

"Well then, I should be going home as well, it seems," Sakura sighed, and went to the back of the classroom to get her bag.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked pleadingly, as he gave her his puppy-eyes look.

'Aww~ What an adorable kid, but hell no!' Inner Sakura replied.

"Sorry, Naruto, that won't work with me," Sakura replied as she grabbed her things. "And Shikamaru, I'll pay for that," she winked. Shikamaru just smiled in return. "And by the way, I got that habit from you," she pointed to the sky.

Shikamaru laughed, and the other guys just gave them confused looks. "Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured under his breath. _'Never thought that I could influence her like that,_' he thought.

After Sakura left the classroom, "Hey, guys, why isn't Sasuke paying much attention to Sakura-chan, even though Sakura-chan is trying her best to be acknowledged by him?" Naruto blurted out all of a sudden.

"Don't know?" Kiba shrugged.

"Hmmm... If Sasuke doesn't want her, then I'll be taking her!" Naruto declared.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba laughed it off. "That's what we a call a dream," Chouji said, and Shikamaru and Kiba nodded in agreement.

As Sakura went home, her mind wandered to the past, to every place that had a significance to the plans she'd made to get the attention of her beloved Sasuke. She both smiled and sighed for every minor thing she remembered.

She laughed when she saw the lamp post across the street. _'I pretty much remember that_,' she chuckled. _'That was the time where I waited for Sasuke, and wanted to give him my homemade bento, and as usual, he just passed right by me, leaving me behind, offering my bento to a lifeless post! That was embarrassing, since there was a lot of kids from the school who happened to see that.'__  
><em>  
><span>'Well, there are more embarrassing things that have happened to you! And I totally discard you as my physical body!'<span>

_'Really, Inner Sakura? If that's so, then leave me be!'_

'Grumpy!'

She passed another block, and saw a familiar street, and she chuckled again.

'I know that place. It was the time that my stupid self had a great chance to walk with my beloved Sasuke! But all failed as she walked over a stupid hole! Really, how can someone just step in a hole without noticing it?'

_'You know, thanks for making me remember that! I shall now take my revenge!'_ Sakura walked over to where the hole used to be, and stomped over it. _'This is for revenge!'_

There was a faint chuckle. Sakura turned to look around, but she wasn't able to see anyone. She ignored it, and took her revenge yet again. When she felt satisfied with her stomping, she went on her way. She passed by the neighborhood grocery store.

'Ha! I remember that place! Pretty much a hilarious moment! The place where some kids thought you peed! Really that was funny!'Inner Sakura rolled while laughing.

_'I did not pee! I spilled that damn apple juice, remember! I was so shocked that Sasuke would be in front of me at that time. I never expected him to be doing a few errands by himself, especially since they are rich, and that both his parents are in the government,'_Sakura explained.

'Excuses, excuses. Still, you were so clumsy you dropped it!'

Sakura shook her head at the memory. It took almost three months for the kids to forget what had happened. Whenever they saw Sakura, they would call her names, such as Miss Pinky-Pee.

'Great nickname.'

_'Shut UP!, stupid Inner Sakura,_' she fumed, shaking her head so that Inner Sakura would at least be dizzy too.

She continued walking again, and passed by the church.

'And yet again, another TOTAL humiliation!'

Sakura sighed. _'Yeah, I know that. If we could only turn time back.'_

'Hey, you're lucky time doesn't go back. That place was where you got so tired you fell asleep while the priest was having his sermon, and then you, after waking up and suddenly seeing Sasuke from the window, just SHOUTED his name, interrupting the whole place! Really, how could you be so stupid, Miss Honor Student?'

Sakura responded by sighing in defeat.

_'Now I feel pity for myself.'_Inner Sakura also gave a large sigh.

She went on her way again, and stopped by the riverbank. The place was not as solemn as that morning. There were a lot of people in the area. There were kids playing ball in the field, there were women chatting while walking, there were dog-owners who played with their mischievous dogs, and so on. She stood at the same place where she was that morning as she flustered at all of her failed attempts in getting her beloved's attention.

_'Should I take his advice?'_she thought. The advice Sai had given her. She gave another large sigh.

Suddenly, she was thrown forward by a wandering, flying ball that hit her in her back. _'SHOOT, I'm going to fall in the river!'_ she screamed in her mind.

'Grab ahold to something! I don't want to die yet!'Inner Sakura yelped as well.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>Better watch for the next chapter! He's finally going to make his appearance! ;)

**A/N: ...REVIEW!**


	4. Enigmatic Answer

**Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. While this plot is RIGHTFULLY MINE! XD<strong>

**Reminders**: _Italics_ for inner thoughts/past/narration; Inner Sakura's dialogue will be all underlined.

Read and...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enigmatic Answer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_'Should I take his advice?_' she thought. The advice Sai had given her. She gave another large sigh.

Suddenly, she was thrown forward by a wandering, flying ball that hit her in her back. _'SHOOT, I'm going to fall in the river!' she screamed in her mind.__  
><em>**  
><strong>'Grab ahold to something! I don't want to die yet!'Inner Sakura yelped as well.

**End of Recap**

* * *

><p><em>She was <em>_dampened__ by the sudden rain. She ran __as __fast as she could__,__ as she swiftly __strove__ from one __street __corner to the other, __toward__her__ destined location._

_"A few corners left..."_

_Sudden lights flashed at her back. Sudden howls __of tracking dogs__followed__._

_"Just a little more..."_

* * *

><p>Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for her hard landing, either directly in the river, or on the rocky ground. She tried to reach for something, as though she could grab something in the air to save her from her fall. She felt a gush of wind beside her that was either warmth or cold, she couldn't tell which. She didn't notice that there were already a pair of hands that grabbed her and enveloped her during her fall. She was too focused on what the sudden impact would feel like.<p>

**Thud.**

There was a sudden impact on the ground, and some crackling noises due to some twigs that were scattered in the area. Sakura realized that she had already fallen on the ground. She still kept her eyes shut. She felt her body being held by someone, but didn't care to look yet. She tried to calm herself first, knowing that she would burst into anger once she got up, and look for whoever threw that ball at her. She leaned on the person who was with her to stop herself from catching the fools that had put her in this situation. She felt like she belonged in the person's arms. Slowly, she began to calm herself. She smelled a fragrance that reminded her of cherry blossoms.

After a while, hearing the person who saved her groaning and was trying to catch his breath, she startled, and moved back and sat beside him. She opened her eyes and looked closely at her savior. She rubbed her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she tried to focus. She suddenly stiffened as soon as she realized that the person in front of her had some similarities with her beloved Sasuke. The man also had the same raven-hair, but darker, and also had onyx eyes.

_'Please, let it be my Sasuke,'_she pleaded in her thoughts.

She once again tried to focus her vision, while the man in front of her sat back and coughed a couple of times. She felt more embarrassed than ever. _'Am I that heavy?'_She felt devastated.

'Told ya' you're heavy! You're heavy as an elephant, you know,' Inner Sakura snickered. 'Look at the poor man you suffocated to the brink of death. Is that how you repay the one who saved us?'Inner Sakura said sarcastically, and burst out into laughter.

_'Hmph,'_Sakura grumbled, as she pushed Inner Sakura to the back of her mind.

"Are you hurt?" a low and mature voice asked her, the voice of the man that had just saved her.

"Ah, no! Thank you very much!" she said happily, as she bowed in gratefulness. She looked at him intently after bowing. Their eyes locked with one another, her emerald orbs and his onyx eyes reflected each other. _'He really does resemble Sasuke-kun. Their eyes are both dark, full of mysteries and depth, their facial structures are similarly handsome, and the way their hair falls silkily on both sides of their faces down to their jaws makes them look sexy.'_Sakura continued assessing the man in front of her as she mentally drooled over him. She was completely mesmerized by the man in front of her that made her remember why she had fallen for her beloved Sasuke.

'Hey, snap out of it!' An imaginary roll of paper smacked Sakura's head. 'He's not our Sasuke!'Inner Sakura told her.

In that instance, Sakura's trance with the man ended as she snapped back into reality. She smiled shyly, thinking that she might have stared at him too long. "Thank you again for saving my life back there." She was about to bow again, but was stopped by the same hands that had saved her as they clasped both of her shoulders.

"That's no longer necessary," he chuckled.

Sakura looked at him, confused, thinking that it was only proper to bow. Her eyes widened as she laid her emerald eyes on him.

'KKYYYAAAAAAAAA! My eyes are burning!'Inner Sakura panicked.

Sakura ferociously blushed at what she saw. The man in front of her, the same man who had just saved her, and the same man who she thought she fit well in his arms… That man had the most outstanding smile she had ever seen. It made her heart thump as loud as it could, as if it would bang out of her chest.

'STOP IT! STOP IT! CLOSE YOUR EYES! STUPID, UGLY SELF,' Inner Sakura demanded. 'You'll be corrupted! The one we love is none other than UCHIHA SASUKE!'

The man's smile only lasted for a second. It returned to a calm, yet serious expression, but for her, it was like an eternity that etched itself in her mind. She snapped back as she received, for the second time, an inner smack with a roll of paper.

"Really, I must thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied.

"My name is Sakura, by the way." She held out her hand to him.

"Itachi." He gripped her hand with his. He stood up, and still didn't let her hand go, and suddenly, he assisted her in standing up. Sakura followed, as he practically brought and lifted her up on her feet again.

"Thank you," she smiled.

As they both stood up, they dusted off the dirt on their clothes. Sakura's eyes would glance over at Itachi from time to time. He was wearing casual clothes, a simple navy blue polo and off-white pants. It fit him perfectly, showing of his masculine body.

**Whack!**

'You're doing it again!'Inner Sakura interrupted Sakura's train of thought.

_'Inner Sakura, I just remembered something…'_ Sakura made a tense atmosphere. _'You smacked me with your paper, copied Naruto's line (when she was interrupted glancing at Sasuke), and lastly, said the most irritating words that have come from the mouth of the emotionless Sai.'__  
><em>  
>Inner Sakura suddenly shrank in fear and ran away.<p>

"Um…" Sakura hedged, trying to open up a conversation.

"Hn." He looked at her.

_'He also had the same reaction Sasuke does,'_Sakura continued assessing. "You see I have this kind of principle…" she muttered. Her heart was running wildly, and she struggled to pick the right words to fight the shyness creeping up in her "…When someone helps you, you must also return that with gratitude," she continued in a fast pace, hoping that he understood what she had just said. She took another breath, but there was still an awkward silence. He was watching her, waiting for what she would say next, while she stared down as blood rushed to her face. She then picked up her courage, and looked at him again "…You can ask me anything! I'll be willing to do it! I mean, anything that, well, I'm capable of doing, that is," she said with great determination.

'DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?' Inner Sakura said angrily. 'What kind of words did you just use? They totally had double meanings, STUPID self!' Inner Sakura felt horrified. 'What if he asked you to BED? And took your virginity! MY GOSH! Didn't we already agree that Sasuke would be the only one to gain access in your chastity? That kind of situation is something that you are capable of doing!'

Sakura felt totally horrified. _'You're right about that! Why didn't I think of it? I have just met him, and we barely even talked!'_ Sakura felt flustered. _'Inner Sakura! Help me think of something!_

'I'm sorry, Saku-chan, but I finally realized that it was time to bid farewell.'Inner Sakura packed her imaginary stuff in her imaginary bag, and pulled out and waved an imaginary handkerchief in her hand.

_'HEY! Don't leave me!'_Sakura pleaded.

Awkward silence triumphed.

_'Inner Sakura, I don't like this kind of silence.'_

'I know.'

_'I'm feeling chills already. I have a very bad feeling about this.'_

'You know, this kind of silence reminds me of something.'Inner Sakura tried to think of what as she scanned SAKURA'S memory book.

_'Not helping at the moment.'_

'AHA! Just as I thought!' Inner Sakura said happily, flicking her hands.

_'What? What did you remember?'_

'You know this kind of awkward silence. You've already built up a good resistance to it,'Inner Sakura informed her.

Sakura just frowned. _'Resistance?'_

'You know, think of this situation as being with Sasuke. Isn't this silence the same as when you are alone with him?'Inner Sakura said in a sing-song way.

Sakura fell into silence.

'Hate to admit, huh?'Inner Sakura snickered.

Sakura, being flustered about the situation, hadn't realized that Itachi was already so close at her until the moment she felt warmth on her left cheek. His hands were on her. That finally did it. Her blood rushed like a marathoner, and overflowed onto her face. He leaned over her right shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. His warm breath stroked her skin flawlessly.

"Hey Cousin!" someone called. They still didn't move. His hand was still on her cheek, he still leaned over her other side. Itachi looked at the person who called him, and glanced at the man with short, curly, dark black hair. He then removed his hands, and glanced back at Sakura, who just stared blankly.

"I'll be looking forward to your answer," he whispered, and smirked a little. His breath lingered on her ear, her neck, her shoulder. He then went to his cousin, who had a wide grin on his face.

Sakura just stared blankly, not focusing on anything. His words, his warmth, were all over her.

Inner Sakura was also stunned at what had just happened. Her jaw had dropped to an imaginary floor.  
><em><strong><br>**__**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter! Now that I think about it, we finally understand what kind of person Inner Sakura is, and what kind of life she has inside Sakura's head.<p>

**Preview:**Between him and her, and her sudden realization.

**A/N: ...REVIEW!**


	5. Beginning

****Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The plot... Well, it's <strong>**plainly**** RIGHTFULLY MINE! XD**

**Reminders**: _Italics_ for inner thoughts/past/narration; Inner Sakura's dialogue will be all underlined.

Read and...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

"I'll be looking forward to your answer," he whispered, and smirked a little. His breath lingered on her ear, her neck, her shoulder. He then went to his cousin, who had a wide grin on his face.

Sakura just stared blankly, not focusing on anything. His words, his warmth, were all over her.

Inner Sakura was also stunned at what had just happened. Her jaw had dropped to an imaginary floor.  
><strong><br>****End of RECAP**

* * *

><p><em>"Here!" Someone clutched her arms<em>_,__ as she stumbled __into__ the man who grabbed her__._

_Fear._

_Disappointment._

_'I'm caught...' Tears escaped from her emerald __eyes, __as she sensed that her __struggles__to free herself from the man were__ futile__._

* * *

><p>Sakura snapped out of it soon after Itachi got to the side of other man, who had proclaimed Itachi as his cousin. Still, she couldn't take in the words that Itachi had told her.<p>

'What the hell was that?' Inner Sakura raged, aflame with anger. 'You cannot accept that man's request!'Inner Sakura continued with her babbling.

Sakura didn't take pay attention at all to what Inner Sakura was saying. Itachi then faced the man who called his attention, the man who proclaimed to be his cousin, was also wearing identical clothes as him, but lighter in color. He was much different from Itachi and Sasuke. Even from afar, one could tell that he gave off a friendly and welcoming aura. He was teasing Itachi with a wide grin, poking him at the same time.

He took notice of the staring pinkette. The same eyes as his cousin interlocked with her emerald eyes. It was as if he was capable of looking at her soul as his eyes pierced her through. It lasted for a second, until Itachi nudged his cousin in the side. Then the cousin smiled warmly at her, as he was being dragged by Itachi at his collar. The man waved goodbye at her. "Bye! Sakura-chan, see you next time!" the man shouted as they left her sight.

'What the-?' Inner Sakura interjected, then looked at the still Sakura. 'Hey!'Inner Sakura smacked her with her rolled up paper.

_'Who the hell do they think they are?'_Now it was Sakura who was aflame with anger.

Inner Sakura just nodded.

_'And who the hell is he, telling me that request? No one has ever gone to that kind of extremes! Even Naruto has never gone that far when I asked him what he wants in return!'_

Inner Sakura nodded again.

_'Who the hell is that man? We're not even that close, and I don't even know his name! We're just mere acquaintances._'

'Which man?'Inner Sakura asked.

_'Inner Sakura... are you getting on my nerves?'_asked Sakura.

Inner Sakura ferociously shook her head as she felt the deathly aura coming from Sakura.

_'Both of them!'_ she answered. _'His request, and who the hell is that cousin of his, shouting my name as if he was so familiar with me?'_ Sakura let go of her frustration as she let out a big sigh. _'This is all a big daymare,'_Sakura massaged her temples.

Sakura picked up her bag, which was lying on the ground. She then walked back again at the path to her home, continuously reminding herself that what had just happened was just a daymare. As soon as she got back from the road, a sudden clasp of a pale hand on her arm alarmed her. She looked back at the person who stopped her.

"Sai?" Sakura was a bit surprised. _'Why is he here? Did he see what just happened?'_

"What was that all about?" Sai asked in his monotone voice, with a hint of dissatisfaction.

"That's not your concern." She shrugged his hand off her arm, and went on her way.

He didn't move from his place. "Sakura…"

She stopped, and turned back to Sai. "I know… Time is running out… I know," she said bitterly.

"Then, that's all I came for," he informed, then turned back and went on his way, on the opposite side of the street as hers.

Sakura sighed as Sai went too far ahead. _'Inner Sakura, we just have to do what he suggested, don't you agree?'__  
><em>  
><span>'Ne, Sakura, if we don't get there in time, we could just run off again, you know,'<span>Inner Sakura suggested, with a faint smile and a doubtful tone.

Sakura chuckled. _'As if he would help us again. He's already done many things for us, you know,'_she thought back.

'… I guess his advice was kind of nice,'Inner Sakura finally agreed, to lessen the burden that Sakura was feeling.

_'Then, that's great. Our plan shall commence… Let's look for someone __who's__ totally close to Sasuke!'_

'Who should we start with?' Inner Sakura asked curiously. 'We can't just walk into the fire without a plan, you know?'

Sakura dramatically fell to the ground.

'Ow… We don't have a single clue, do we?'Inner Sakura dramatically fell to her imaginary ground as well.

_'We should try and investigate Sasuke-kun first… I think that would be a great start,'_ Sakura said, and Inner Sakura agreed_. '…But, you know, that man... Itachi. I've seen him somewhere before.'__  
><em>  
><span>'…So, you felt that too, huh?'<span>

_'…'_

'I've been looking at your memory book, but I can't seem to find any name of Itachi in your past. Maybe he just resembled too much of Sasuke,'Inner Sakura said, looking around the messy file room.

_'I guess so… But, it was bugging me the whole time. Maybe I'm just too tired, don't you think? After all, this is only a daymare, and nothing more.'_

They started walking back to their place. She passed the riverbank, and the last place that she'd have to pass was her favorite…

'…Sakura path,' she smiled as she observed the pink scenery swaying with the wind. Everything was at peace. This place always made her feel calm, as all her worries were taken away. She started walking along the path as she twirled around gracefully.

'Hey! Don't twirl so much. I'm looking at the scenery and also drinking my tea, you know?'Inner Sakura said, trying to balance herself on her comfortable, imaginary couch. Both of them laughed. Soon after, Sakura finally stabilized herself.

'Hey, Inner Sakura?'

_'Yeah?'_

'This place, isn't this where we first met Sasuke-kun?'

**Flashback**

"Grandma!" a little pink haired girl struggled with all her strength to pull her grandmother to walk faster along the Sakura path. "Come on!" Her emerald eyes glittered pleadingly.

The grandmother chuckled. "Yes, yes, Sakura-chan."

The little girl was fairly happy and excited as they got to the place. Everything was all pink, complementing her hair. She danced blissfully as she tried to balance herself. The grandmother watched her granddaughter off to the side happily.

"Grandma!" the little girl called.  
>"Can I go there?" she pointed out the direction.<p>

The grandmother nodded, and she watched her granddaughter run towards the place she'd pointed out.

_'Where was that place again? I made a Sakura necklace for Grandma.'_She ran towards the place that she remembered.

The little girl reached her hiding spot, and found what she was looking for. She hurriedly went back to her grandmother, who was waiting for her. She was extremely excited about what reaction her grandmother would give as soon as she received the necklace. She got knocked back as she bumped into someone.

Sakura fell down on the ground, trying to fight her tears, and a pair of hands reached for her. A boy held his hands to her, allowing him to assist her back to her feet. She accepted the offer. She got back on her feet. The boy in front of her had onyx eyes, full of depth, and reflected a faint joy. It felt a little sad and pitiful to the little girl.

"Umm… thank you!" she replied happily. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention and bumped into you."

"That's alright," he said. "What matters is you… Are you alright? You bumped into me pretty hard," he asked in a worried voice.

The little girl blushed. "I'm alright," she smiled. "You?"

The sad boy just smiled at her. He then pointed in the direction where the girl was about to go. In that same direction, both saw an old woman was deep in worry, as if she was searching for something.

"Grandma..." she whispered.

"You better go. She's your family," the boy told her in a sad voice.

The little girl just stared at the boy in front of her. She felt sad seeing someone who had such a kind smile have that heavy of a heart inside. "Let's meet tomorrow!" she offered.

The young boy suddenly looked at her in surprise.

"Be here tomorrow, okay?" she continued, as she dashed off, closing their little deal without the other party's consideration.

**End of Flashback**

'And you met him consecutively from time to time, until you had to fly back home,'Inner Sakura continued, as she blissfully remembered the short, and yet happy, encounter.

_'...Sasuke...'_Sakura's smile lasted for a few seconds, and she remembered again the request of the man who unconsciously crept into her mind like a madman.

'You know, if I could only have a big memory eraser here, I would pretty much have erased that event, or rather, massacred all the memory Sakura-spirits here,'Inner Sakura glared at the small spirits, who turned white and fainted on the spot, as she tried to calm Sakura down in her own way.

_'I hope you can invent something like that, but don't massacre my memory spirits! They are also a part of us!'_Sakura said, worried about the upcoming massacre that was about to happen.

'I know, I know…'

Sakura got back home, helped with the chores, did her homework, and went to bed.

**8:00PM**

_'Finally, I can sleep. Today was a stressful one, huh?'_Sakura flopped onto her bed.

'You said it,'as Inner Sakura floated to her imaginary, cushioned bed.

**9:30PM**

…

**11:00PM**

…

**12:30AM**

…

**2:00AM**

…

**4:00AM**

'Why the hell can't you sleep?! I need my beauty sleep already,'Inner Sakura complained grouchily.

_'Can't sleep. __I've__ been struggling already,'_Sakura said exhaustedly.

'Tell me your problem so that we can sleep already,'Inner Sakura demanded.

_'Whenever I close my eyes, everything flashes to what just happened at the riverbank.'_

'…'

_'He's haunting us! What are we going to do?'_Sakura was freaking out.

'This is what we are going to do.' **Whack!** Inner Sakura's rolled up paper smacked Sakura's head, which made her fall asleep. 'And with that, we can sleep…'

**7:00AM**

Sakura grumpily woke up as her alarm clock kept bugging her. Her hand reached for the clock, and she made an effort to look at it. Her eyes jolted open as she saw the time. _'Shoot! I'm late!'_Sakura panicked, and got out of her bed. She took a fast bath, fixed herself in her school uniform, and ate a quick breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>At School<strong>

"Isn't this the first time Sakura-chan hasn't arrived at school yet?" Naruto asked worriedly, as he playfully twirled his fingers at Sakura's table.

Sai looked at him, emotionless.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. Aren't you worried about her?" Naruto grabbed Sai by the collar.

"Hey Naruto, calm down, will you? Once in a while, someone has to slack off." Shikamaru tapped Naruto's hands to release Sai.

"But…" Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Sheesh, Naruto, it's not like it's the end of the world when she's not yet here, you know. Maybe she just had a little errand to do, like us," he winked.

"Sakura-chan is not like us!" Naruto defended.

The school bell rang…

_'Everyone is here, I guess. Only she hasn't arrived yet,'_ Iruka noticed the unoccupied seat in front of Sasuke. _'Better start the class.'__  
><em>  
>"Anyway, as all of you have heard, I have been appointed to help out at our sister school in Suna. There will be a substitute homeroom teacher for you guys. He is one of my former kōhai, still in his college years, so please, keep him entertained in a well manner." Iruka spoke the last few words looking at the mischievous group of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji.<br>Small snickers erupted in the classroom.

"Anyway, I'm a little bit surprised myself from what I heard from him," he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back at Iruka, and Iruka just laughed it off.

"You may come in now," Iruka called. The sliding door of the classroom opened. Every student just stared at the man who entered. Some were dumbfounded as they saw the man, some looked back at Sasuke, who seemingly became grouchier in his seat, and some were already entranced with the handsome features of the man who was beside Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30AM<strong>

Sakura hurriedly went up to her classroom. _'Shoot, Inner Sakura! This is your damn fault for not waking me up!'__  
><em>  
><span>'It's not my fault, you loud woman! You didn't let me have my beauty sleep,'<span>Inner Sakura grumbled.

As soon as Sakura reached the room, she forcefully slid the teacher's door open. She bent down for a while to grasp some air. Everyone in the classroom looked surprised to see Sakura. Naruto was glad that she was able to come to school, while Shikamaru and Kiba grinned at him. Sakura heard some slow steps coming toward her. A hand was held out to her, and that person led her into the classroom.

"Hello, Haruno-san," he whispered.

She jolted up to look at the man. Her emerald eyes stayed into his onyx eyes, which seemingly had a hint of a (evil) glint in them. She suddenly backed out into the hall in fast strides that made her bump into the far wall. 'What the hell is he doing here?'

He walked over to her slowly. Following behind him was Iruka, who looked at her worriedly. Some of her classmates were also peeking through the windows to see what was happening.

"Haruno-kun?" Iruka called her. "Are you alright?"

"Umm… Yes, sensei," she bowed.

"I see. Then, that's good," he smiled. "This would be Itachi-san. He will be my substitute for a while, since he has good grades. The school asked for permission from his college for us to have him here for a while. After all, just like you, he was also a prodigy here before.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked intensely at Itachi, who had a smirk on his face. "I-I see…" She bowed again. "Hello, Itachi-sensei," she greeted. She then walked passed the two sensei as she walked towards her seat.

"You know her?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. We had an eventful meeting yesterday," Itachi said. "I'm glad that I took this opportunity," he said in a low voice, avoiding Iruka's confused expression. He then strode back into the classroom, seeing Sakura walking to the empty seat, leaving behind a gaping Iruka.

_'Inner Sakura! He's stalking us!'_Sakura shivered.

'…'

_'Inner Sakura?'_ Sakura asked again.

'I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I will be going on leave for now. I hope you will take care of yourself,'Inner Sakura shut herself in one of her imaginary chambers.

Sakura sighed, and sat in her seat. She looked ahead, and saw Sai looking at her intently.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" he asked in his monotone voice, with a hint of worry.

"Yeah." She then closed her eyes in relief.

Sakura felt a kick to her seat. _'What the-?'_She looked at Sai, who was already facing the front. She then looked at her side, where Chouji was just intently looking at his lunch bag. Then she turned around, and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?" She gulped some air, feeling the atmosphere cold outside, but warm in her. _'He's talking to me!'_

"How do you know him?" he asked angrily in a small whisper. Sakura shuddered.

"Who?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Him," he said, looking at the new substitute teacher. Sakura followed his eyes, and looked back at Sasuke.

Sakura wondered why he was asking. 'Maybe he's jealous,'Inner Sakura snickered as she opened the door to her imaginary chamber a little.

"We kind of… met yesterday. Why do you ask?" Sakura finally answered.

"This is the first time I've seen my brother interact like that," he answered, and looked somewhere else, ending the conversation.

Sakura looked back to the front, happy that she was able to talk to her beloved. But there was something that was bothering her. Sasuke's answer kept on repeating in the back of her mind.

_"This is the first time I've seen my brother act like that."_

_"This is the first time I've seen my brother act like that."_

_"This is the first time I've seen my brother act like that."_

_**"…BROTHER…"**_

Sakura finally realized what Sasuke had told her. Everything made sense then, the thing that kept bugging her, the reason why she thought the first time she saw Itachi that he looked identical to Sasuke, his eyes, his features, and his persona. She peeked back at Sasuke, and then looked at the new substitute teacher, Itachi.

Sai followed the gaze of the new substitute teacher. He looked back at Sakura, whose face color paled. Going white, her eyelids slowly closed, as her body collapsed to the side.

"SAKURA!" Sai shouted, and was about to bolt out of his seat, when…

…A pair of hands grabbed her lifeless body. Sai, Sasuke, and their other classmates, even Iruka-sensei, who was in a state of disbelief, looked at the man who ferociously strode out of the room with Sakura in his arms.  
><em><strong><br>**__**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>AN: About the Sakura-spirits, I made them up. If you watch Skip Beat, there's this little spirit with her, and Inner Sakura is talking about the memory spirit who is in charge of writing Sakura's memories, and who also publishes Sakura's memory books. Another example was in one episode of Spongebob, where he needed to take out everything he knew, as only the stuff about fine dining should be in his head.

**Preview:**The next chapter will finally tell us what Itachi's request was, and finally one of the words in the title will be used, 'Contract.'

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Entanglement

**F****a**ding Dreams and Blossoming Faith****

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto<strong>**, but this**** plot is RIGHTFULLY MINE! XD**

**Reminders**: _Italics_ for inner thoughts/past/narration; Inner Sakura's dialogue will be all underlined.

Read and...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Entanglement<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em><em>

_**"…BROTHER…"**_

Sakura finally realized what Sasuke had told her. Everything made sense then, the thing that kept bugging her, the reason why she thought the first time she saw Itachi that he looked identical to Sasuke, his eyes, his features, and his persona. She peeked back at Sasuke, and then looked at the new substitute teacher Itachi.

Sai followed the gaze of the new substitute teacher. He looked back at Sakura, whose face color paled. Going white, her eyelids slowly closed, as her body collapsed to the side.

"SAKURA!" Sai shouted, and was about to bolt out of his seat, when...

…A pair of hands grabbed her lifeless body. Sai, Sasuke, and their other classmates, even Iruka-sensei, who was in a state of disbelief, looked at the man who ferociously strode out of the room with Sakura in his arms.

**End of RECAP**

* * *

><p><em>"It's futile, struggling like this, Sakura-chan"<em>

_"Ya-yamato!"_

_"Shh..."_

_"Kaka-"_

_"Don't talk. Leave this to us..."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nurse's Office<strong>

The pink haired honor student lay in one of the beds, sleeping soundlessly, as if she had no care in the world, to the man who was sitting beside her, looking intently with his onyx eyes. He smirked a little, seeing that the petite girl in front of him was now breathing steadily, her chest rising and falling in a calm manner.

"Uchiha-san," the black haired nurse called his attention.

"Yes?" he asked, without facing the nurse behind him, and kept looking at the patient he had brought in.

"She'll be alright," the nurse said, assuring the observant man in front of her. "She just needs some rest, and she'll be better in no time." She then smiled.

"Thank you, Shizune-sensei," Itachi glanced at the woman at his back.

"You may as well go back to the classroom, since it looks like you bolted from there, and it would be a bad introduction to the students," Shizune informed him, thinking back on how Itachi had barged in hurriedly into the nurse's office without considering if there were patients inside.

He'd embraced and held the pink haired student carefully as he gently put her on the bed. His actions had been smooth, not disturbing her sleep. His onyx eyes were full of worry as he then looked back in inquiry at Shizune.

Itachi simply nodded at her remarks, which she chuckled at in return. _'Really now, what happened to the cold Itachi from back then?_' Shizune thought, then went back to her work.

After a few minutes of observing the pink haired student who still wandered in her dreams, he then stood up beside her, tugging some of her loose hair and brushing it back behind her ear. He then walked out of the nurse's office, and proceeded back to the classroom which he had jolted out of.

* * *

><p><strong>Classroom<strong>

As soon as the substitute teacher jolted out of the room, every student inside wondered, shocked at what had just happened. Sai looked indifferent, like Sasuke. Naruto was obviously lost for words, while Ino rejoiced at seeing that there would be someone to hinder Sakura in getting close to her one and only Sasuke.

_'This is bad,_' Sai thought, as he thought back on what had just happened.

**Flashback**

After Iruka had introduced the new substitute teacher, he felt sick seeing the same man who had helped the pink haired girl as she stumbled down the riverbank. Even though it was his first time meeting him, as well as the girl's, he felt that this same man would ruin everything. His train of thought about how he was disgusted at the man in front of the class were suddenly interrupted by a 'BANG' at the door.

His eyes looked at the door, and saw his pink haired classmate had barged it open. She was gasping for air, looking like someone who just ran a five kilometer marathon. He smirked, seeing that she was different today from her usual punctual self, but also glad that she was alright. Although, he did see some glints of eye bugs on her astonishing emerald eyes. He then noticed the man who was introduced just recently as the substitute teacher to their class move towards his pink haired classmate. The man offered his hand to assist her, but in return, as she looked up at the man, she reflexively back out of the room, her emerald eyes wide open. It pained him, seeing her panicked.

The class tried to look at what was happening outside, which meant he couldn't see what happened next. The only thing that he could conclude was that both of them had said something about yesterday, which made his stomach twist. He didn't like any of this.

He saw her again as she came back inside of the classroom using the back door. She was a little dismayed, and he couldn't think of anything that might help lighten her mood, especially he didn't have any idea what words to use. The only thing he could do was act indifferent, like his usual self, towards her. He regretted just saying anything about her lack of sleep, so he just turned around and resumed participating in the class as the two teachers came inside again.

Iruka kept on babbling as the new substitute teacher took in the advice on how to handle the class. But what irked him the most was that he always saw a glimpse of those onyx eyes looking at the person behind him, the pink haired classmate of his. His dark black eyes looked at the onyx eyes in front, reading what the new substitute was thinking. Observing the calm, onyx eyes, he couldn't assess what was on the man's mind, until he saw them widen a little. He then looked back to see the pink haired student's color had become pale, her eyes closing and body wobbling to the side.

He shouted out her name, making everyone look at her. Panicked was what he felt. He rushed to grab her before she fell to the floor, but another set of arms caught her. It was the man he was disgusted with. He held her tightly, which made him feel even more disgusted. The substitute teacher jolted out of the room as if her life was at risk. Everyone was shocked, especially him, but he didn't make the same obvious expression as everyone else.

**End of FLASHBACK**

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked no one in particular. Some just nodded to ask the same question.

Only Iruka-sensei broke the shocked aura that surrounded the room. "It looks like Itachi-sensei is an acquaintance of Haruno-kun," he explained, answering the question of his students. "Well then, shall we continue, and leave the well-being of Haruno-kun to Itachi-sensei? Let's hope that she's okay." Iruka then started the lesson, which made everyone go back to their studies.

**Some ****M****inutes ****P****asse****d**

"Ne~ How did Sakura-chan get to know Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"I just saved her yesterday as she was about to fall down the riverbank," Itachi answered at Naruto's back, which made the blond student jump from his seat.

"How did you-? W-when did you-?" Naruto stuttered, standing up and pointing at the substitute teacher, who just smirked at the panicked blond.

"I was already here when you turned your book to page eighteen," he answered, and proceeded towards Iruka-sensei.

"Freaky," Kiba blurted out. Everyone was also shocked, as they suddenly noticed that the substitute teacher was already in the classroom.

"If what he said was true, it meant he was already here for five minutes," Shikamaru computed.

"Well then, are there any questions?" Iruka-sensei interrupted the gaping students.

Before anyone could ask something that was not on the lesson, "I was already here for a few minutes. I was a bit surprised myself that everyone was concentrating on their studies, and wasn't able to feel my presence when I entered the classroom," Itachi informed everyone.

_'LIAR!'_everyone thought, including Iruka-sensei. No one in the class had the proper persona to focus that completely on their studies, especially those four students (Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba) who basically lived in their own worlds.

The class continued, as the new substitute teacher observed and took notes on what was to come in the next few days as he handled the class. Thankful as he was, this class was the only one he was handling, since the other classes of Iruka-sensei would be substituted by some other senior faculty, as some of the time slots interfered with his college classes.

The school bell rang, indicating that it was time for a recess. The substitute teacher then bolted out yet again to visit the pink haired student, who had slept one-third of the school day away. As he went inside, the school's nurse was out. His onyx eyes looked to see whether the person who he was visiting was already awake from her deep slumber. He saw her moving, as her eyes tried to open up. A small smile crept on his face, and he went towards the bed where the pink haired student was. Grabbing a nearby stool, he sat beside the bed.

'Hey, Saku-chan, wakey wakey!' Inner Sakura interrupted her physical self. 'It's time to wake up, woman!'

_'Hnnn…'_she mumbled as she slept on.

'Really, it's time to wake up. You'll miss a whole day of seeing our beloved Sasuke! Although, I am still bit envious that he talked to you while I was not there,'Inner Sakura said, as she put her hands on her hips.

_'And whose fault is that?'_Sakura mumbled, as she tried to go back to sleep.

'Hey! Anyone who was asked a favor from a stranger, and suddenly found out he was acquainted with you, would be really freaked out, you know,'Inner Sakura defended.

_'Glad I was not the only one who felt like that,'_she let out a sigh.

'Hey, get up now! It looks like someone is here,'Inner Sakura informed her, as they heard someone walk in.

Her emerald eyes opened and looked at the white ceiling, thinking about what had just happened, knowing that the last thing she remembered was that she was in her seat in her classroom.

After smelling some medicine that wrinkled her nose, she jolted up into a sitting position. She noticed a presence beside her, and looked at the person.

"I see you're awake now," Itachi said in his velvety voice.

"And what brings you here?" she asked indifferently, as her thin brows narrowed accusingly.

"Maybe, if I try to let you remember, I was the one who saved and grabbed you yet again in the classroom before your face fell down flatly on the floor." A smirk formed across his face.

Remembering back, she did remember that there was someone who grabbed her before she fell down. The person's arms were strong. She had felt secure as he had held her tightly, and felt warm as he closely leaned her head to his chest. A hint of a blush crept to her face, which made him smirk even more at the reaction of the pink haired patient.

_'That's right, he's Sasuke's brother!_' she exclaimed.

'You said what?'Inner Sakura asked in disbelief.

_'This very same man was the man who Sasuke just declared as his brother!'_Sakura was now panicked.

'Well, isn't luck on our side?'Inner Sakura said grinningly.

_'Wha-?'_Sakura made an effort to continue, but that was all she could think.

'Think about it. Doesn't Sai's advice fit? You could make use of him, since he was also asking for it,' Inner Sakura exclaimed, thinking about what the man had asked of her at the riverbank.

'_Didn't you just say that __'You cannot accept that man's request!'?'_ Sakura sarcastically said.

'Past is past!'Inner Sakura snorted.

**Flashback**

(This happened at the end of Chapter 4: Enigmatic Answer.)

Sakura, being flustered about the situation, hadn't realized that Itachi was already so close at her until the moment she felt warmth on her left cheek. His hands were on her. That finally did it. Her blood rushed like a marathoner, and overflowed onto her face. He leaned over her right shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. His warm breath stroked her skin flawlessly.

"Become my girl for a few months. Having you at my side would really help me focus more on my studies, than being chased by unnecessary beings." He said the words seductively in her right ear, his voice as smooth as silk. It made her spine tingle as her heart raced. Not in fear, but rather something else, making butterflies appear in her stomach. Her heart was thudding as if it wanted to break free and see the world.

Time had stopped for her. The spell was broken when another man came into picture, the man who proclaimed himself as a blood relative to the person who was in front of her. The man almost made her snap, acting as if they were already familiar with one another.

Still, what just happened made her unable to move. Sakura just stared blankly, not focusing on anything. His words, his warmth, still lingered all over her, as his words replayed in her mind.

_"Become MY girl__.__"_

**End of FLASHBACK**

"So, what's your answer?" he asked, breaking her train of thoughts.

Her eyes wandered to the man beside her. _'What should I do, Inner Sakura?'_

'Grab this opportunity! Everything would be a win–win situation for both of you! His nuisance would go away, while you would be nearer to our beloved Sasuke,'Inner Sakura said joyfully.

Before Sakura could simply nod at the man in front of her, she asked "Why? Who were you referring to? The 'unnecessary beings'?

"Women," he answered coldly.

'Saku-chan~ He's giving me the chills... Doesn't he know we also belong in that category? Still, we have to consider his offer,'Inner Sakura said, shivering.

"Do you-" Sakura started to reply with a comeback, '_know that I'm the same as those 'unnecessary beings?'_Sakura continued mentally.

"You're different," he answered in a warmer tone than the last one.

_'Inner __Sakura__, should I be happy or what?'_Sakura asked, pissed.

'Just say your stupid answer,'Inner Sakura answered, also pissed.

Sakura nodded her approval. This was the only chance she'd ever have to be closer to Sasuke as time went by. "Yes, I'll be glad to help you be out from reach of those 'unnecessary beings,'" she said shyly, yet sarcastically at the last two words.

"Glad to hear that," Itachi said with an unseen relief. He then placed his hand above Sakura's, and leaned in front of her as he pecked her on the cheek. "Then, that's sealed," he said, a smirk on his face.

Unknowingly, Sakura's heart started another marathon as she flushed to a deep red. He was glad to see a reaction came from the pinkette. He then stood up and went to the doors. "That's right, you'll miss more of your classes if you don't stop lying there." Then he opened the door. "I also prepared a contract for our agreement, so that you can't escape from your promise. You'll be visiting me at my home to sign it." He said those last words with an evil grin. He then stepped outside.

Both Sakura and her inner self sighed in relief, shocked that they were holding their breaths like that. "Later..." his voice resurfaced again, making the pink haired girl start, "I will be announcing our relationship to the class, to avoid trouble." Then, he left... Finally.

Sakura's eyes widened like plates at his words. Only one thought popped into her mind, a new description of the man who she was now with. _'THE DEVIL REINCARNATE!_'

'Umm…' Inner Sakura interrupted Sakura in her new revelation. 'You know, it would be best to stop him! He'll be announcing to the class your relationship!'

Without any further thought, Sakura jumped out of the bed and ran to stop the man's plans. Racing for her life, she was no longer thinking rationally. Just, 'stop the DEVIL'S plans,' was the only thing she was thinking of.

_**'This is going to be a living hell'**_both Sakura and her inner self thought.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>They are now officially in a relationship. Meet her friends and his friends, especially his cousin, as they finally sign their contract!

**A/N: ... Review!**


	7. League of Minions

**F****ading Dreams and Blossoming Fait****h**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Naruto,while this plot is RIGHTFULLY MINE! XD

A/N: _I__talics_ are for Inner Sakura, while the underlined are for the inner thoughts of anyone, and lastly **bold **for both Sakura and Inner's thoughts

Read and...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <strong>League of Minions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

'THE DEVIL REINCARNATE!'

_'Umm…'_ Inner Sakura interrupted Sakura in her new revelation. _'You know, it would be best to stop him! He'll be announcing to the class your relationship!'__  
><em>  
>Without any further thought, Sakura jumped out of the bed and ran to stop the man's plans. Racing for her life, she was no longer thinking rationally. Just, stop the DEVIL'S plans, was the only thing she was thinking of.<p>

**'This is going to be a living hell'**both Sakura and her inner self thought

**End of Recap**

* * *

><p>Loud thuds were heard as the three travelled to get away from the place.<p>

"Everything is settled."

"We only need to get into the car, then we can finally leave."

"What about-?"

"This was his decision"

"But-?"

"Don't 'll get him back."

"You being here,this mission,isourtop priority for now."

"I-I'm so-"

"This is our job..."

* * *

><p><em>'Whoa! This place is cool! Where are we again?<em>' Inner Sakura said, flabbergasted at the different buildings that had come into view.

'Really, why am I here?' Sakura then massaged her temple with her free hand. 'It's all because of that DEVIL! Not only do I have to act like the DEVIL'S girl, but also the frigging slave of none other than the DEVIL REINCARNATE' himself!' Sakura was on fire internally.

'_Whoa! Easy there, girl! If you continue to be this mad, I won't ever get to enjoy my AC,_' Inner Sakura said, fanning herself in front of her AC.

'I hate you, Inner Sakura!'Sakura internally pouted.

_'Well, I'm sorry! This is, after all, the privilege of an Inner, having all the luxuries of life, especially when their host is totally creative! Oh, I love you__,__Saku-chan_,' Inner Sakura said, trying to wrap her imaginary hands around Sakura.

'Hai... Hai... I get it now,'Sakura said, trying to release herself from Inner Sakura's grasp.

Inner Sakura finally released herself_. 'By the way, Saku-chan, did you made another bento for us?'_Inner Sakura asked, trying to peek at Sakura's other hand, which was holding a drool-worthy, packed bento.

'Well, of course! This is the privilege of someone who cooked it!' Sakura said happily, mocking Inner Sakura. She suddenly changed into an irritated statue. 'Argh... And you made me think of it again!'

_'Gomen ne...' _Inner Sakura said, fidgety.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura ran fast, in order to overtake the DEVIL before he actually acted on his plan to announce to her classmates their (fake) relationship.

'What the hell? Where is that devil?' Sakura sprinted to the next corner, still looking ahead for the presence of that certain man.

_'Go Saku-chan!' Five more classrooms, and we're there_!' Inner Sakura cheered, with imaginary pom-poms. _'And that man may have gotten lost,_' Inner Sakura snickered.

Sakura felt a hit in her really told her that something big was going to happen. Heck, not big, but BIG. Everything would change. Her whole life was at stake!

'Hope so, Inner Sakura.' Sakura ran faster, being only ten feet away from her classroom. She stopped at the back door. It was TOO SILENT.

_'Wow, silence is becoming one of my worst enemies_,' Inner Sakura commented.

'Hope that DEVIL is not here yet! Please! Please! Please!'Sakura begged.

As she opened the sliding door, everyone in the class faced her with big eyes the size of plates. 'This is bad,' Sakura thought, feeling what her 'guts' had been telling her. Her emerald eyes scanned the room, searching for her prey, the DEVIL. He was there at the front, smiling evilly and triumphal at everything. 'He actually did it' was the only thing she couldconclude.

Ino was the one who broke the awkward silence. "Yo! Forehead! It looks like I don't have to worry anymore,' she declared with a wide grin.

_'Damn it! That bitch is a total PIG!_' Inner Sakura cursed.

Sakura then let herself inside. All eyes were still on her. If the act of staring could bore a hole in one's body, surely Sakura's body would have nothing left right now. She walked to her seat, while the murmurs from her classmates were getting louder.

_'I hate these people! They don't let you have a damn say!'_ Inner Sakura gritted her teeth. Sakura only sighed. _'I'd rather hear whimpers than murmurs though,'_ Inner Sakura said in triumph, after hearing small sobs from the blond loud-mouth.

Sakura went to her seat. Sai faced her, looking like his indifferent self. "Sakura..." was the only thing he said. Then he turned back to face the front. Sakura and Inner Sakura just sighed.

Sakura then felt a nudge on her seat. Sasuke had just kicked her for the second time that day, the second time he made the initiative to talk to her. Sakura felt joyous, along with Inner Sakura. She then looked backed to see her beloved Sasuke.

Sasuke was the one who took the initiative to talk first. "I don't know how you met my brother, but if you do something to hurt him, I'll make your life miserable," Sasuke warned her in a monotone voice.

'What the-?!'Sakura's thin brows twitched in irritation.

_'Hey! Shouldn't we be the ones to be angry here? We're the victims, for crying out loud!_' Inner Sakura said hysterically.

'How did we get in this situation again?'Sakura asked, feeling lost, as if all her energy just got drained by what was happening.

_'Still, I love the way he warned us. It made me feel as if he was a very protective man to the peopl__e h__e is close to. Just imagine being someon__e h__e cares __about__...'_ Inner Sakura blushed. '_...He's going to be that protective.'_

'From this day onwards is going to be a living HELL, do you know that?' Sakura declared.

The class had started yet again. The moments of confusion finally ceased, except the fact that Naruto hadn't accepted much of the 'truth' that was announced by the DEVIL substitute teacher.  
>The last bell rang, and school finally ended.<p>

Everyone left, including Sai and Sasuke, except for Naruto and his group, who stayed behind.  
>Sakura fixed and packed her things to prepare to leave as soon as possible, before the DEVIL dragged her to his hellish den.<p>

'Pack and go,'she reminded herself. Before she could sling her bag over her shoulder, someone clasped his hands on her shoulders. She faced the whimpering blond.

"Sakura-chan, tell me it's not true. Itachi-sensei just blurted out lies!" Naruto cried animatedly.

**'I hope it was****,****'**both Sakura and Inner Sakura agreed.

"Oi, Naruto, let's leave the lovebirds." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto and winked at Sakura. Kiba and Chouji snickered as they all left the room.

_'Funny... How in the world could we be left behind with a lover if there is no one here...?_' Inner Sakura asked stupidly

'Shit! He's here!'Sakura panicked.

_'How about we jump out the window?'_Inner Sakura suggested.

'What the-!'

_'Just suggesting, girl,_' Inner Sakura said, trying to calm Sakura down, her hands up.

Sakura then walked out of the room, repeating enchantingly to herself. 'Be calm, the DEVIL is not a PREDATOR. You're just the DEVIL'S GIRL, that's all...' And yet again, she was stopped when someone clasped his hands onto her shoulders. Even before she turned around, she was dragged out of the place. Before she knew it, she was already at the DEVIL'S DEN, or rather, her beloved Sasuke's kingdom.

It was a three-story house. It was extravagant how the walls were carved with different designs. One might say it was a masterpiece, and a breath-taking one. Even people who didn't have the slightest idea about what art was would still be mesmerized by the did Sakura know she was being dragged yet again by the DEVIL.

When she finally came back to reality, she was already inside the house. If someone was already mesmerized by the outside, they would be enchanted with how the place was set up on the inside. The setup was from the baroque period. Although the place was full of luxurious or expensive things and furniture, everything was in order and clean.

She was lost yet again in how big the place was. And yet again she was being dragged, by another man, this time upstairs to the DEVIL'S den, his room. Both men were chuckling at seeing how the pink haired girl stared around the whole place without noticing she was being dragged all over. They arrived at a massive door, and went inside. Unlike the outside or the inside of the house, the DEVIL'S den was simple, and yet elegant. The room was big and white, the knickknacks were kept to a minimum number, there were shelves filled with books, and on movies. Sakura was led to the middle of the room, where some bean bags were scattered around a small desk.

Someone flicked his fingers in front of her face. She finally snapped out of the trance she'd been in while awing at the place. The man who was in front of her now was not her DEVIL, but the same man who was overfamiliar with her, and who had declared himself as the DEVIL'S cousin.

"Shisui," he smiled widely, and offered his hand for a answered the man by shaking his hand.

"Sakura," she answered. He smiled more widely in return, a comfortable aura around him.

_'This guy seems nice,'_Inner Sakura assessed.

"I'm Ita-kun's older cousin, by the way, and also I'm attending the same university, but in a different department. I belong to the social science department, while Ita-kun belongs to the architecture department," he introduced, lifting the tension. "Hey! Ita-kun, you're slow! What are you looking for?" he whined.

Both looked at the man who was looking for something on one of the bookshelves. As he got the folder he was looking for, he proceeded to one of his desk and snatched a pen, and went to the two observant.

"Sign." Itachi gave the pen and the folder to Sakura.

"Is that-?" Shisui asked in curiosity, looking intently at the folder, "-a marriage contract?" He grinned at the two, who looked at him with different emotions, to kill the stupid man, embarrassment, shock, and to MURDER the stupid and presumptive man.

Sakura beat Itachi to a reaction. She kicked the bean bag that Shisui was sitting on, which made him roll off it and to the other side. "This is not a marriage contract. We barely even know each other, for Christ sake!" she fumed.

Shisui was quite shocked at Sakura's reaction, wondering how this innocent-looking girl could snap like that. Itachi, on the other hand, was dumbstruck, but kept his facade on. He was a little glad that she took the job from him in hurting his (poor) cousin.

Sakura opened and read the folder, the contract. _'Whoa! He really wasn't kidding when he said he already prepared the contract_,' Inner Sakura mused, as she also started to read the contents. The contract indicated that they had to be together and act together like a couple for a year, including bringing bento to his university during her free days. '_Hey, isn't this a little unfair? This one is like a thing done by a newlywed!_' Inner Sakura interjected

Sakura replied with 'More likely, a demand to BE his slave.' At the last part of his conditions, 'You may also do whatever you want, including seducing my little brother, Sasuke, but only when other people are not around,'Sakura's eyes jolted to Itachi, who was looking at her. "How did you-?"

Itachi faintly smiled. '_It's that angelic smile again!'_Inner Sakura covered her eyes.

"That's a secret," he answered.

"Tell. I'm curious." Sakura demanded venomously.

"..."

"Not going to answer,are you?" Sakura asked in a pissed off tone.

"Can't you just go over it?" Itachirebound the question.

"No," Sakura said plainly, yet bluntly.

"Well then, I just hope you enjoy disappointment," Itachi remarked.

"Wha-?" Sakura fell over atthatanswer.

"Secret? What secret?" Shisui said to Itachi. "Come on, little cousin, tell me your secret?" he pleaded, and in return, Itachi glared at him. "Come on, Ita-kun, you used to share all your secrets with your older cousin,"Shisui said, making puppy-eyes.

_'H__ow come his cousin acts like that? He is so carefree, unlike Sasuke, who acts cool, and the Devil acts like a DEVIL,_' Inner Sakura observed. Without realizing, the folder was snatched up by Shisui, who read the contract.

"Wow! Cousin, you're so wicked!" Shisui grinned at Itachi, and gave the folder back to the pink haired girl, who looked embarrassed. "Is this the reason why you asked me to come here today, to witness the signing of your 'relationship' contract?" he grinned.

"Hn," Itachi answered.

"And that's a yes," Shisui concluded, and so he sat again beside Sakura. "Go on, now. Sign," he smiled.

**'I don't quite understand the relationship between these two cousins**,' both Sakura and Inner Sakura said. Sakura then signed the contract. "Here," she handed the folder back to Itachi. "Just out of curiosity, when did you write-?"

"Yesterday," he answered. "And tomorrow, it's your free day, and you have to bring a bento to my department." He then gave her a copy of the contract.

"So fast!" Sakura was surprised.

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Where is his department again? This place is massive." The pink haired girl looked at the large building in frontof her.

Someone tapped her back. "You lost?" a red haired man asked.

"Um... yeah," Sakura answered.

_'Wow! He's a hottie!'_Inner Sakura squeaked.

'Hey, I thought you were only faithful to our beloved Sasuke?' Sakura questioned.

"Which department are you heading to? I can drop you off there," he asked politely.

"U-um... I'll be heading to the architecture department," she answered with a smile.

"Luck is on your side, only do you become safe from the wrath of the time-watcher, but you also get to be accompanied by us," a blond came up beside her. "Deidara, un," he gestured.

_'Whoa! Not only does this place look extravagant__,__ but __it's also__ full of hot guys_,' Inner Sakura rejoiced, drooling at the newcomer.

"Ah, yes, Sasori," the red haired man continued. "We're also going there, um..."

"Sakura," she replied.

"Well then, let's go! Everyone might be there already, un." Deidara started moving toward their destination.

_'Everyone? Ooh... can't wait to see the others!'_Inner Sakura said dreamingly, while Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura and Sasori followed the blond. Along the way, more people joined the group, namely Hidan (a grey-haired man) _'With freakish, pink eyes! Hell, I like it!'_ Inner Sakura interjected, Kakazu (can't entirely see his face because of the hood) _'Only the fact that he loves money, since he kept looking at his accounting book, makes him okay.'_, Tobi (a childish guy with a mask on, andruffled black hair) '_And this guy is totally weird. He always puts his name in every sentence he says__,_' Inner Sakura commented. 'Is he really a college student?' Sakura wondered, Zetsu (Who is also kind of weird as well, since he has black and white face paint, and the clothes he wears are also black and white - To sum it all up, he looks like a mime.) _'Wonder he if he also acts like one?_' Inner Sakura wondered, and last, but not least, Kisame (Who is totally weird. Not only does he have pointed teeth, but a weird skin color.)._'Maybe he's a blue-baby! Hahaha_,' Inner Sakura joked.

The group finally arrived at the architecture department. _'And wow! This building is more superb than any of the other buildings we just encountered_,' Inner Sakura said amazed, while Sakura just gaped.

All the men looked at her, surprised by how this girl was able to attract them with such a simple gesture. Just being with her for a while made them feel comfortable, since she was not like any other girl.

"Tobi likes Sakura's astounded face!" Tobi said cheerfully. Everyone who heard that chuckled, and made Sakura totally flustered and embarrassed.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask, who are you looking for?" Zetsu asked politely.

"I'm here to deliver a bento to a certain MAN," she answered.

"Who's the fucking man who would send such a beauty to deliver a bento? That's fucking slavery," Hidan commented.

"That man should be punished," Zetsu added, fuming, a dark aura surrounding him.

_'Saku-chan! Not only does he look like a mime, he's a psychopath! He has two sides to him_!' Inner Sakura shiveredat the black Zetsu's last comment.

Sakura, on the other hand, just nodded and agreed with Hidan and Zetsu's comments.

"Who is this man, un?" Deidara interrogated.

"That would be none other than the DEVIL REINCARNATE, Uchiha Itachi!" she answered. She felt light after releasing some of her damn frustration. 'Gosh, that felt good, and these guys are one heck of a group. I like them already,' Sakura thought. "Well, then, I think I can handle it from here. Thank you for assisting me."

She bowed and went her way, leaving behind all of the men gaping at her, struck by the words she told them, "the DEVIL REINCARNATE, Uchiha Itachi!"

Kisame was the one who broke the astonished silence, bursting out laughing. "Never imagined it would be her. She's quite the catch," Kisame said.

"Tobi will catch Sakura," and the masked guy ran towards the pink haired companion.

"What the FUCK? So, here I was, wondering who the fucking BITCH was who was able to grab the attention of the so-serious Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki," Hidan commented as well.

"Never thought that there would be someone who would describe the famous Uchiha as a DEVIL, un," Deidara said, still in a state of disbelief.

"For all we know, quiet guys are more interesting," White Zetsu concluded about the pink haired companion. "When they are alone with someone they like, all facades are discarded," Black Zetsu quoted.

"This day onwards will be quite worthwhile," Sasori continued to walk, and so did the others.

"And I bet on that," Kakuzu declared to the anticipating group.

* * *

><p><em>'Where is that DEVIL<em>?' Inner Sakura asked, looking in every direction.

'Don't know.' Sakura scanned the place. 'We finally arrive at the place, and what the heck, this place is HUGE!'

"Tobi calling Sakura!" Tobi shouted behind her.

"Oh, Tobi-san," she looked at the masked man.

"Tobi is also going to see the DEVIL. He is actually in Tobi's group of friends," he informed joyfully.

'_NANI? I'm feeling the chills already, Saku-chan! If he hears our nickname for him, he will probably murder us!'_Inner Sakura panicked.

The others had finally caught up with them. All were grinning at the pink haired companion, who was fidgeting in her place.

"Don't worry, no one will tell him his nickname, Sakura-san," Sasori tried to comfort the pink haired girl.

"Thank you!" she bowed again.

"But there's a fucking catch," Hidan continued. Sakura just stared at the cursing man. "Whenever you visit the fucking DEVIL and bring his fucking bento, you'll also have to fucking bring us some share," he grinned evilly.

'What the-? They're all fucking Devils in disguise!'Sakura thought.

_'They're the DEVIL REINCARNATE'S MINIONS!' _Inner Sakura said hysterically.

In the midst of bullying the poor, pink haired heroine by one of the fucking minions of the DEVIL, namely Hidan, the DEVIL himself was fast approaching the group, with two more on his back, a blue haired girl and one long red haired guy, who both looked serious.

"Stop," the long red haired guy ordered the fucking , the fucking minion stopped harassing our pink haired heroine.

'_Wow! That guy has authority! If he's one of the fucking minions of the DEVIL, then who is he?'_Inner Sakura asked curiously.

'Is that the first thing that you can think about? Right now, I'm praying to Kami-sama that they are the last of his minions!' Sakura exclaimed.

_'Oh... you're right, my bad__,__'_Inner Sakura said guiltily.

"My, this is the first time that you've allowed another girl to be close to you guys, other than me," the blue haired girl with a flower origami pinned in her hair said, as she winked at the pink heroine.

"Well, fucking yes!" Hidan answered.

"She was a lost lamb when I was on my way here, so I helped her out," Sasori interjected.

"And we never thought that she was the girl. I mean, 'your' girl, UN," Deidara continued as he looked at Itachi.

_'How did these guys know that you are the DEVIL'S girl?'_Inner Sakura asked. In reply, Sakura just looked back at her DEVIL boyfriend.

"Hn," Itachi replied. Sakura's eyebrows twitched in irritation.

'Is that the only thing he can say?' Sakura wondered in annoyance.

_'You know, I've noticed something,'_ Inner Sakura blurted out. _'When there are people around him, he acts cold, like our beloved Sasuke.'__  
><em>  
><span>'Isn't he always cold to us?'<span>Sakura asked

"Hi! I'm Konan," the blue haired girl in the group joyfully bounced into Sakura's view. "And this is Nagato, my boyfriend!" she introduced the long red haired guy, who nodded in return.

"Sa-" She was interrupted.

"Haruno," Itachi interjected into her introduction.

'Hey, I'm in the middle of introducing myself,' Sakura fumed.

Kisameburstoutlaughing at the conversation, as well as Hidan and Deidara, and the others just chuckled. Nagato and Itachi were still unmoved, while Tobi was totally clueless. "Don't be overprotective of her, Itachi, or she'll hate you," Kisame added.

"Hn," Itachi replied, as he went to stand beside Sakura.

"Well then, Haruno-san," Konan grabbed Sakura's hands. "Can I call you Sakura-chan? It's much better calling you by your name, since it really complements you," Konan smiled,

"H-how did you-?" Sakura wasagape as she asked, knowing full well that the woman in front of her hadn't heard her name yet from anyone in the group

"A certain cheerful young man passed by, and he's quite the talker, telling people his beloved cousin was now love-struckby a certain beautiful maiden," Konan cheerfully explained as she winked again at Sakura.

_'That __imbecilicD__evil!_' Inner Sakura snapped.

"Tobi agrees!" he added, making Sakura blush more from embarrassmentat all the attention she was getting.

"Well then, let's go to the park and have our lunch," Konan cheerfully declared, as she went to grab Nagato's arm. They walked away, side by Sakura could follow the group, Itachi's hand intertwined with her free hand. Sakura felt blood rising to her face again, and her heart started jumping rowdily.

'What is he doing?' A little later, Sakura then grinned after devising a simple,mischievous plan. 'Here goes...!'

Itachi was caught off-guard when he feltthe girl'shandintertwinetheir fingers. He then did what his gut told him to...

'What! He didn't even flinch!' Sakura reacted, dismayed.'Devilsreally don't have anyidea about pure emotionssuch as love,' Sakura concluded, which was silently agreed with by Inner Sakura.'Really? What am I doing?' she asked herself.

_'Well, it looks like you're walking hand in hand with your boyfriend~,_' Inner Sakura teased, as she changed the heavy atmosphere.

'I'm not!' Sakura denied the obvious fact.

_'Tell me, where are your __hand__?_' Inner Sakura asked.

'At my side, holding our bento,' Sakura answered plainly.

_'The other__hand,__'_ Inner Sakura's eyebrows twitched, annoyed.

'With... his...' Sakura answered warily.

_'What are you doing right now?_' Inner Sakura continued to inquire.

'Breathing,' Sakura replied in mannerthat no one could doubt her answer.

_'Obviously, yes__,__ you are breathing. If not, you __would probably be__ a walking dead__right now,__'_ Inner Sakura massaged her aching forehead as she continued._'Now__,w__hat is the obvious thing that you are doing?'__  
><em>  
><span>'Walking<span>!' Sakura spatout, as light blush crept up her face.

_'If you sum up the two correct answers, what would you get?_' Inner Sakura teased in a sing-song manner.

'...'

_'Sakura...?'_Inner Sakura called,gettingher attention with a sense of authority.

'Walking, hand-in-hand,'Sakura answered in defeat.

_'See! You finally confessed!'_Inner Sakura rejoiced.

'But, I was just experimenting on whether there would be a reaction from him.'Sakura looked at the man, who still looked the same as from even before they held hands.

_'We better just enjoy ourselves right now. After all, they all look freaking handsome!'_Inner Sakura giggled.

'And he was not joking about the 'unnecessary beings,' Sakura added, as she noticed that every girl they passed was giving her a death glare. She just sighed, and Itachi noticed it, and held her hand even tighter.

_'It would be best to just enjoy yourself, and be with them as much as possible, since it's not just the Devil they're after. Even the others are being stared at by those so called 'wome__n,_' Inner Sakura observed the place.

**'I hope we can return home in one piece,'**both wished.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> Two fake lovers finally have lunch, as they both reach a certain level of all lovebirds... A lovers' quarrel.  
><strong><br>****A/N: ...Review!**


	8. Intolerable

**Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto,while this plot is RIGHTFULLY MINE! XD

A/N: _Italics_ are for Inner Sakura, while the underlined are for the inner thoughts of anyone, and lastly **bold **for both Sakura and Inner's thoughts

Read and...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Intolerable<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

_'Sakura...?'_Inner Sakura called, getting her attention with a sense of authority.

'Walking, hand-in-hand,'Sakura answered in defeat.

_'See! You finally confessed!'_Inner Sakura rejoiced.

'But, I was just experimenting on whether there would be a reaction from him.'Sakura looked at the man, who still looked the same as from even before they held hands.

_'We better just enjoy ourselves right now. After all, they all look freaking handsome!'_Inner Sakura giggled.

'And he was not joking about the 'unnecessary beings,' Sakura added, as she noticed that every girl they passed was giving her a death glare. She just sighed, and Itachi noticed it, and held her hand even tighter.

_'It would be best to just enjoy yourself, and be with them as much as possible, since it's not just the Devil they're after. Even the others are being stared at by those so called 'women,_' Inner Sakura observed the place.

**'I hope we can return home in one piece,'** both wished.

End of RECAP

* * *

><p><em>"We're almost there"<em>

_The three then ran towards the last block but suddenly stop their tracks as a group of men in black suits appeared._

_"Shit!"_

_"Yamato, protect her"_

_"We can't possibly-?"_

_"Sakura-chan, trust us"_

_"..."_

_"...Hai..."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the University Park<strong>

"I think this place will be good enough," Konan finally concluded, as she stopped at some shaded area in-between two cherry blossom trees. She then looked at the people following her, and noticed the two interlocked hands of Itachi and Sakura. She grinned. Itachi noticed it. Before anyone could look their way, he immediately released his grip on Sakura's petite hand.

_'What was that?_' Inner Sakura asked, surprised.

'Looks like he didn't want anyone to see we were holding hands,' Sakura said in a depressed tone.

_'Ooooh... Saku-chan, tell me, did you like it_?'

'Umm... maybe? Because his touch was warm, and every time he's close, I kind of feel safe,'Sakura said unsure

_'Gosh, Sakura! Stop thinking like that, before it's too late!'_Inner Sakura said frantically, in a horrified state at the new revelation of her outer self, which Sakura just shrugged off.

Everyone settled down. Sakura was beside Itachi, while Konan and Nagato were together, and Deidara and Sasori sat together. In between them was Tobi. 'Ooh... they look like a family, Deidara-san's the mother, while Sasori is the father, and Tobi is their child' Inner Sakura cooed.

Sakura chuckled at the thought, which made everyone look at her curiously.

"She's fucking nuts," Hidan told.

"Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" Konan asked worriedly.

Sakura blushed, and shook her head. "No, it's just that... this feel nice, being in a new environment, that is," she smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Konan clapped her hands. "Then, let's dig in!" she announced.

Soon after, everyone had placed their bento in the middle. It was quite a surprise that everyone had prepared their food. Maybe it was some sort of ritual with the group, or that today was somehow special. Both Sakura and Inner Sakura were curious.

It might not be so obvious or not, but the food that each member of the group prepared had some clue about what preference or characteristics they had, wherein Inner Sakura was commenting on. Kisame's lunch was grilled seafood _('Obviously!_' Inner Sakura laughed), Tobi's was all sweets ('_Tobi's really in college?_' Inner Sakura asked in disbelief), Zetsu's were weird combinations of veggies ('_Saku-chan, what are those odd-looking greens?_' Inner Sakura asked in disgust), Hidan's were all raw foods ('_Eeew... does he even know how to cook, or is this some sort of ritual?_' Inner Sakura interjected), Kakuzu's food was just plain bread _('Is he poor?'_Inner Sakura asked, with pity), while the others, Konan, Nagato, and Sasori, had prepared a normal bento.

When Sakura was about to place her bento, as well as Itachi's, with the others, a hand clasped onto her wrist. Looking at the owner in curiosity, her emerald eyes drowned in his onyx eyes.

"I-Ita-?" was the only thing that left her mouth. She wanted to ask him a question, but couldn't as her eyes fell deeper into his stare.

"Sorry, we would like to leave," his velvety yet monotone voice erupted at the other female of the group, still devouring the vision of the pink haired girl in his grasp.

With a sigh from Konan, and a simple nod from Nagato, Itachi dragged Sakura by the wrist, leaving her speechless, while the others had amused faces.

A Minute Later

The others just stared at the space where the couple was earlier.

Laughter erupted from the shark-faced man. "Never expected that from him."

"As I earlier said, silent men act differently when it concerns someone they love," White Zetsu quoted. Sasori and Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

"Well, next time, we can expect something from her, un?" Deidara nudged the pink eyed man.

"Well, that bitch will be preparing us some of her cooked bento," Hidan evilly grinned.

"Tobi now misses Sakura-chan," Tobi whined, which irked Deidara, who then spooned him a mouthful of Zetsu's prepared veggies. Tobi clasped his hands to his mouth, ready to spit the odd-looking veggies, when...

"Tobi..." came a dreaded and warning voice from Sasori, like a parent trying to warn a child of his improper manners. Tobi gulped the whole thing, scared about what the silent man could do when he got angry. And loud laughter erupted from the whole group.

With Sakura and Itachi

Still pulling the pink haired girl by the wrist for some time, she finally snapped. "What the hell are you dragging me away for?" she asked, trying to plant her feet in the ground.

_'Yeah! Why did you drag us away from those freaking yummy, handsome guys?'_Inner Sakura interjected.

Itachi finally halted. He looked at the pinkette at his hand who was still on his grasp. "Sorry..."

_'What the heck? Just a 'sorry'? He dragged us quite far from the group! I'm quite lonely, now that we're far from those delicious-looking men'_Inner Sakura fumed.

'Well, at least he apologized,' Sakura corrected.

Itachi stepped closer to her. "Let's go somewhere, where we can be... ALONE with OUR bento," He said as he now looked away from the emerald eyes that stared at te depth of his onyx eyes. Itachi then dragged her off to his department building, no longer by the wrist, but rather, by her hand. He then smirked, feeling satisfied with her reaction - like a goldfish whose mouth flapping for air, he did not notice the jealous looks and death glares of the fangirls, which were aimed directly at the his little pinkfish.  
><em><br>__'W-what is he p-planning!_' Inner Sakura spat, full of rage.

Sakura, on the other hand, was still shivering from what would await her when they would finally reach their destination...

...

...

...

...

**ALONE!**

They reached the top floor of the building. Sakura, who finally snapped back when she was dragged to a glassed elevator leading them to the top floor, lost her breath at how the interior of the building still make her gape in awe, and still not yet realizing that her devil of a boyfriend hadn't released his grip on her. She finally noticed it when she saw him use his free hand to reach a card key in his pocket.

Itachi swiped the card key, and the door opened, revealing a vast and the most beautiful roof garden she had ever seen. Different varieties of flowers were planted, some Sakura trees and maple trees, with different colors in each corner to highlight the scenery. He held her tight, leading her to the center, where there were marble benches surrounding a stone pond full of koi.

Still gaping at the area, Sakura was led to one of the marble benches, and was assisted to sit on one. Breaking the silence, she whispered softly, "It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it. This is, after all, my favorite place," he answered. Sakura looked at him, full of curiosity, but was snapped out of it when he asked "Well then, can I have my bento?"

"A-ah, y-yes..." she stuttered, as she then prepared the bento.

'What the hell is wrong with me!' Sakura asked, feeling nervous. She reached for the two bento, which were placed in her bag, and placed them in the space between her and Itachi. She clumsily opened the bento, and was assisted by Itachi.

Their packed lunches revealed various delicacies, such as sweet dango, dumplings, onigiri, sausages, sweetened eggs, and varieties of sushi, all placed orderly.

She blushed, either from embarrassment, or humiliation at what she had prepared for them. She lowered her head to avoid his staring eyes, as she offered him a pair of chopstick shakily.  
>"Thank you," he said in a low voice, as he accepted his chopsticks.<p>

She intently looked at the approaching chopsticks as they chose their prey. They decided to pick one of the poor, savory dango. Her eyes followed her poor, poor, unlucky dango as it approached its murderer. Then, it happened. Her poor, sweet dango disappeared, as two sexy, gorgeous lips clo-

_'STOP IT!'_ Inner Sakura cut off her thoughts. _'Breath Sakura!_' Inner Sakura tried to motion her to inhale and exhale.

Without her own acknowledgement, she hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing the moment she offered him his chopsticks. As she regained her steady breathing thanks to the assistance of her inner self, she snapped back as soon as she heard a soothing chuckle.

Itachi could no longer contain himself as he watched the woman in front of him in amazement. She was furiously blushing. Her redness complemented her shimmering emerald eyes and her intoxicating, rare pink locks. A small chuckle escaped from him, but he contained it after, gazed at her again.

His onyx eyes and her emerald eyes met. Sakura blushed tremendously. 'Gosh! I feel like I'm turning in some sort of a ripe tomato.'

_'You just realized that?_' Inner Sakura asked, unsurprised. Sakura just stared at her inner self. _'You know, Saku-chan, it will be now or never. This man is bad for our health!_' Inner Sakura accused. _'Unlike Sasuke-kun, who's like a remedy.'_Inner Sakura's mood, like a true believer.

Sakura stayed silent.

_'You better accept it already! You have to-_' Inner Sakura tried to convince her, when she heard a snap.

Sakura's hand clenched tightly on her chopsticks, as Inner Sakura kept babbling insignificant things. Then, the man in front of her did the most unimaginable thing...

...

...

...that DID it! She finally snapped! The chopsticks in her hand snapped into two as her anger fumed, more at the man in front of her as he continued with what he was doing.

'_Saku-chan...?_' Inner Sakura called, trying to get her self's attention.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Sakura shouted.

Itachi didn't flinch at her outburst. Instead, he kept on doing what he was doing...  
>Nerves popping, Sakura then launched her hand to grab her share of the bento, which disappeared in a flash.<p>

"Give that back!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

'He's the DEVIL of all the devils!' she shouted to herself. She tried to calm down, to plan a counterattack on her EVIL DEVIL of a boyfriend.

Itachi smirked as he watched her futile attempts to snatch back her bento. They were doing nothing more than attacking and dodging. They played this game of tag for almost fifteen minutes before he finally stopped teasing her.

"Here," he handed over her, bento which she eventually snatched away from his hands. Her emerald eyes trailed down to the place where her favorite dish was. She'd never felt this angry before. Never had she thought that one day someone could drive her 'this' nuts, enough to make her want to kill and torment that person slowly.

"Why did you eat all of my sweet dango?" she snapped back furiously at him.

"Well, not entirely," he smirked back. Slowly, he revealed that one of her sweet, oh sweet, savory dango was held hostage by clamped chopsticks.

"Let me have it!" she scowled.

"Hn," and then her poor, last-surviving, sweet, oh sweet dango was murdered in one swift attack.

"Why the hell did you eat my share? And, with all the food that was prepared, why did you eat my favorite?" she yelled at him.

"Well, that's because it's your favorite," he answered intellectually, yet seductively, with a smile.

She blushed due to his small seduction, but she needed to continue to fight for her rights and the rights of her sweet dango. "You have your own share there! And what's your reason to annoy me?"

"To make you remember me" Itachi said in his teasing voice

"I-I-I- I can't even- Argh!" Sakura stuttered as she can't describe the words that can put her annoyment to the man in front of her "Can't you see! You could at least eat first your share!" Sakura pointed out the bento she prepared for him, which disappeared as well.

Both of them looked at the marble bench were the kidnapped victim was last seen.

"Yo!" someone clasped his hands on both of her shoulders, and made her shriek.

"WAAH!" she startled, and faced the man who had mischievously snuck up behind her.

"Yo, Cousin," a smirk formed on the lips of the unruly haired Uchiha.

"Hn," Itachi acknowledged his cousin's presence without looking at him directly.

"Sakura, can I have those as well?" Shisui asked, while pointing at the bento she was holding.

Sudden realization hit her. It was this popping-out-from-anywhere cousin of his that was the second suspect! 'I want to kill them both! This guy is an evil, mischievous, Demon General! And Him, HE is the EVIL LORD of all EVIL!' Sakura fumed in total anger.

_'Saku-chan... Please remain calm... The place is blazing with fire! I'll die due to suffocation,_' Inner Sakura pleaded.

"HELL NO!" she answered at the top of her lungs.

Shisui grinned in reply. _'Why is he grinning? Saku-chan..._' Inner Sakura wondered, with a hint of fear.

A sudden realization hit her... AGAIN. The bento she was holding miraculously became lighter by the second. She then looked down at the last remaining survivors of the massacre that the two Uchiha had been doing. The last remainder of her surviving food was only a chunk of rice, a few bits of her sweetened eggs, and the last two maki.

She sighed in defeat. She no longer had the energy to deal with those evil Uchiha, so she went back to sit on the marble bench and stared blankly, wondering how she would eat her food.

'They're heartless, Inner Sakura,' she complained silently.

_'Why don't we treat ourselves later,_' Inner Sakura comforted her.

"Cousin, I think we overdid it?" Shisui guiltily admitted.

"Hn." Itachi then approached the silent girl. He crouched down to be level with her as he offered her the chopsticks she offered earlier. "Here."

_'Well, well, I do think he has a teensy, little heart there,_' Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

Sakura then looked at the murdering chopsticks. She had to admit defeat if she wanted to eat her food in peace. She slowly reached for them, when-

"I'll do it. I think this could be a payback for the delicious food you prepared," Itachi offered quietly.

She blushed, knowing that he appreciated the food she'd prepared, but the deep hatred towards him still lingered. There was no way to change the mind of an EVIL/DEMON LORD though, so she accepted the small offer. She then pointed out one of the maki at the corner of the bento.

The chopstick swiftly grabbed the chosen sacrifice. As he slowly offered the maki, she complied as she opened her mouth. He placed the maki in gently, and she chewed it quietly.

Itachi then sat beside her, feeding her one thing after the other. With every single offered piece, Sakura would look at her DEVIL. He had a small smile plastered on his face. She wondered how this devil could look so angelic when he smiled. When his onyx eyes caught her emerald eyes, she always felt her blood rising to her cheeks. She couldn't help but blush.

Shisui stayed silent in a corner after being glared at by Itachi. Inner Sakura decided to leave herself alone for a while, as she decided to clean up all the ashes in her inner world.

The couple stayed silent as one fed the other. When he finally offered the last surviving food, he silently packed the bento back up.

_'Guess this is his way of apologizing_,' Inner Sakura said.

"Thank you," his velvety voice erupted near her ear.

_'He's too close!'_Inner Sakura shrieked.

He pecked a small kiss on her cheek, and then stood up and walked towards his cousin, who was indeed sulking in a corner.

"Well then, I think it's time for us to depart," Shusui dramatically said, as both of them walked towards her.

_'Ne... Saku-chan, can I punch him? He's getting on my nerves already'_Inner Sakura asked.

'Correction, they're getting on OUR nerves already,' Sakura corrected menacingly.

_'Ah... Finally, we do agree on something,_' Inner Sakura said happily, preparing to launch herself.

'Inner Sakura, before you do anything, tell me, how are you going to kill those bastards?' Sakura asked curiously, with a deep annoyance.

_'...'_

'Inner Sakura?' Sakura's brow finally started twitching. This time it was Sakura who has the authority.

_'...'_

'...'

_'...I know!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'So, If I hadn't of damn asked, your plan would have been futile?' Sakura concluded, in total annoyance about how stupid her Inner Sakura could be.

_'Oh, silly me... Well, anyway, if you have an inner self, they would also have one as well... It's like there's a different dimension for all inner selves,_' Inner Sakura explained, while changing into a teacher's attire, with glasses for emphasis.

'Really? Did you...' Sakura trailed off from her conversation with Inner Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra..." a deep voice with a seductive manner called out, making her snap back to reality.  
>Emerald eyes met with onyx eyes...<p>

_'He... He... He's too NEAR! Step away!'_ Inner Sakura demanded.

'I... I...'Sakura stuttered. She tried to move away, but her body wouldn't comply with her orders.

Itachi, her little DEMON LORD, then positioned himself yet again near Sakura, one hand clasping on her shoulder, and the other cupping one cheek. His seductive mouth was near her flushing ear. His minty breath tickled her neck. His smirking face was so close to her gaping face. When the pink haired girl finally realized her situation, and when finally every small, seductive whispered word to her fully sunk in, he released her and stepped back.

Still gaping, the two men with her couldn't suppress their amusement with the girl in front of them. Shisui broke into laughter, while Itachi looked somewhere else to not betray his emotions.

Due to her shock, they decided to drag her off the building rooftop, and went to the main entrance.

Shisui then waved his goodbye to the still immobilized Sakura. When the two Uchiha's left her side, Sakura felt sudden chills. All the fangirls of both of the Uchiha finally revealed themselves from their hiding places. All started staring- no, to be precise, their eyes were boring into the pink haired girl, with a slight intent to kill.

_'Ne, Saku-chan...? Is it me, or do I feel like all eyes are on us?'_Inner Sakura asked cautiously.

'I think all of them are looking at us,' she answered. 'But I have the feeling that it is time for us to...'

**'...RUN**!' Inner Sakura and Sakura said in unison.

Sakura dashed for her dear life, wanting to survive yet another day.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Endemic

**Fading Dreams and Blossoming Faith**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto,while this plot is RIGHTFULLY MINE! XD

A/N: _Italics_ are for Inner Sakura, while the underlined are for the inner thoughts of anyone, and lastly **bold **for both Sakura and Inner's thoughts

Read and...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Endemic<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

Shisui then waved his goodbye to the still immobilized Sakura. When the two Uchiha's left her side, Sakura felt sudden chills. All the fangirls of both of the Uchiha finally revealed themselves from their hiding places. All started staring- no, to be precise, their eyes were boring into the pink haired girl, with a slight intent to kill.

_'Ne, Saku-chan...? Is it me, or do I feel like all eyes are on us?'_Inner Sakura asked cautiously.

'I think all of them are looking at us,' she answered. 'But I have the feeling that it is time for us to...'

**'...RUN**!' Inner Sakura and Sakura said in unison.

Sakura dashed for her dear life, wanting to survive yet another day.

**'I hope we can return home in one piece,'** both wished.

**End of RECAP**

* * *

><p><em>Dogs barking…<em>

_Guns firing…_

_Swords clashing…_

_Noise that one's wishes not to hear.__  
><em>

_As the noise depletes, her shadowed emerald eyes searched for her companions…_

_Pleading and praying for their safety._

_They were still there, finishing off the remaining attackers_

_She had spotted one of the opposite party as he approaches one of her companions_

"_Kakashi!"_

* * *

><p>Dear Self,<p>

Hi there, It's been a while hasn't it. Well in the past few weeks I had worked my beautiful butt off due to my EVIL DEMON LORD boyfriend. Why?

First, I had run all his errands with his faculty work at school. I mean I literally had to RUN from one building to the other! And thanks to that I ruined my beautiful track attendance, having so many damn late and also the fact that being a sensei had been crossed out of my career path!

Second, everytime that I would have the time of my own, I would suddenly be dragged away by his evil ways. For example: If he don't want to attend any event that the Akatsuki planned I would be his stand in! (Oh, Akatsuki are his cool friends. I always wonder how the group came together)...

Again, Akatsuki... Although I like most of them... I'm still darn pissed off with my demon lord minions... There would be no end with their nagging if I don't bring them bentos. I'm more likely a lowly slave by those lazy butts! (Now that I do think about it, It's their entire fault, No, This is all Hidans' fault that my vocabulary widen with full of trash words!)

And third and the most annoying thing that my demon lord did was...

* * *

><p>"NANI! No way in hell you're going there Sakura-chan!" Naruto fumed<p>

"You better go there forehead, maybe Sensei would give you detention if you don't" Ino smirked "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." the raven haired student snubbed the blonde

"Sakura-chan, just break off with him~" Naruto whined as he knelt down beside her

'Oh... How I wish...'Sakura whined sarcastically

'Just eat your pride already'Inner Sakura spatted

"S-S-Sakura-chan, a-are y-you alright?" Hinata worriedly asked

Sakura nodded in return

"You!" the loud blonde shouted, pointing at the raven haired "Teme! You better asked your Baka nii-san to back off at my Sakura-chan!" Naruto ordered

"Hn..." Sasuke snubbed while kicking Sakura's chair on the process

_'Saku-chan'_ inner giggled _'How I wonder why Sasuke so... so... you know...'_

"...Charming?"Sakura grumbled

_'Right! And that's the reason we...'_Inner expecting Sakura to continue

'...love him...'Sakura continued monotonously as if she just recited again the line for a hundredth time...

"Hey, ugly" the emotionless student poked the pink haired classmate and cutting her off with her train of thought

"What!" she snapped

'...' Sai just stared at her

'Why the heck is wrong with these people! They're all pissing me off!' Sakura barked

"OH my Youthful Cherry Blossom!" A familiar voice sing songed outside the hall way. Sakura made a tinge of disgust knowing full well who would next to barge in her wrecked life.

Sakura along with the other students inside the classroom looked at the back door as it finally opened and revealed the bowl cut senpai

"Oh, Cherry Blossom! Why oh why do I have to hear such rumors that-" The bowl cut poetically said as he went towards the pink haired

***whack***

"Oh, Sakura! How has it been?" a brunette asked as she appeared at the back of the bowl cut while juggling a rolled paper in her hands

"Ten-Ten-chan" Sakura greeted happily "...Pretty much hectic, I guess..."

"Hectic... Hectic... It's not HECTIC, but rather a big troublesome PUNISHMENT!" Naruto corrected

"So it's true then" the brunette concluded

Sakura sighed with a single nod

Lee went back to his feet and went teary eyed beside Sakura "Oh, my poor sweet cherry blossom, don't worry, I would always be here when you wither, for I would be your fer- ooof"

"I think that would do..." Sakura brushed off her hands

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. All eyes wide opened, only a few seem not to be affected much.

Ten-ten burst to laughter as she went beside Sakura "Tell me everything" she giggled

With a sigh of relief, Sakura nodded and went back to gather her things to retire for the day. Ten-ten with a captured Ino in her grip was waiting by the door.

The three girls left the room stomping the blocking bowl cut senpai along the way.

"Did she-?" someone in the class blurted

"Yup, that's Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned

"..."

"Well, the idiot pretty much received that kind of upper cut blow from some time now" Kiba answered the curioused class while pointing at the grinning blonde

"...!"

"I'm off then as well" Shikamaru announced lazily

"See you guys next week!" all bid goodbye to one another and exited the room while stomping the bowl cut senpai along the way

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"This would be your assignment for next week" Itachi announced at the class

"WHAT!" The blonde smacked one of his hands on his table while the other was pointing at the black board where their assignments were written "That would be utterly impossible! That's 20 pages!"

"It is possible, Uzumaki. You have two free days to work on it." Itachi retorted

"NO!" answered back angrily as he slammed both of his hands at the table

"Yes. If you start now, you would probably finish the assignment before passing the paper" Itachi retorted

Small snickers erupted, while Naruto grumbled as he sat again on his chair.

***RIiiiiiiiIng***

"That would be for today. Hyuuga-san, please be kind enough to collect the assignemnt at Monday and deliver it at 8a.m. sharp"

"H-hai" Hinata stuttered

Itachi then walked down to the door, then stopped after opening and looked at the direction towards his pink haired girl "Sakura" he called. When the said girl finally got his attention "Tomorrow. Konoha park. 8:30" Then he walked out

All eyes then finally snapped towards the pink haired classmate who paled in her seat

**End of FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"So, Sakura" the brunette started "It would be tomorrow right? The date I mean with 'you-know-who' she cooed the last word<p>

"I don't even have a single clue what I am going to do" Sakura slumped

"Oh, don't worry, that's the reason why I specially invited Ino" the brunette winked at the blonde... Ino on the other grumbled something under her breath as she was still being dragged by Ten-Ten.

* * *

><p><strong>...Next day...<strong>

**5:45 a.m. Sakura's room**

The pink haired shuffled under her bed cover. Not due to awakening, but...

'Can't sleep'she grumbled...

**7:30 a.m. Sakura's bathroom**

'What the hell am I doing, really?'

_'Well, right now... You're practically deciding whether what pair of clothes you would be wearing...'_

'...'

_'You know, I rather choose Ino-pig choice that Ten-ten's sporty choice of clothes'_

'guess, that would do'

Sakura picked up the white floral blouse that was partnered with a black skinny jeans and wore it. After doing so, she patched herself with light powder and some lip gloss

'That's better...'

_'You know, we could ditch this date'_inner suggested

'If only we can'Sakura sighed

**8:10 a.m. Konoha park**

_'Early... You! Why are we soOooO EARLY!'_inner whined

'Better we get here early than be here late... I don't want to get in his bad side...'Sakura confessed

_'Tell me, what are we going to do here for a whole 20 minutes?'_

Sakura stared the empty bench near the clock tower. She walked towards the bench and sat there as she slung her hand bag to her lap.

'Sight-seeing Inner'

_'...'_

Sakura stared at nothing in particular. There were mothers walking with their children. Families having their morning exercise. The elderly are there doing their own thing. There was nothing to look that perk her interest. It passed 3 minutes since she arrived at the park...

_'Aaargh! Can't take the isolation! Where the hell is he!'_

'Inner, I suggest that you help me organize on the advice Ino and Ten-ten gave us, if you wanted to do something that is...'

Talking to her inner self, a man sat beside her. _'Too close!'_Inner pointed out in annoyance

Sakura glanced lazily towards the person who just arrived. He was wearing a 3/4 long sleeved white polo, which the first two buttons were left open for all to glimpse his mascular collar bone. He was also wearing black pants, not too skinny or baggy, just perfect with his long legs. His onyx eyes were piercing to her emerald eyes ever since she glanced at him.

"Were you waiting that long?" he asked

"Not much" she answered bluntly

"Tell me, did you not see me earlier since you were you too preoccupied with yourself, or you intentionally snobbed me?" he asked in a cold manner especially towards the end

"... W-wh-what?" stuttered, Sakura asked

"I arrived here much earlier, and you happen to walk past me" he informed

_'heh...'_inner snickered

"The second option would be much better to describe it... Sorry..." she silently muttered feeling a sudden chill down her spine

"Since we're here now, let's better go" Itachi stood up as he set his hands to assist her, she complied making her hands reach out for his.

_**'During date, holding your partners hands is the best, it would forever symbolize the strength on how the two people strongly fights for the other to be at their side.' Ten-ten squealed as she gave the advice**__**  
><strong>_

_'You know, that advice doesn't seem to imply in our situation'_

The two silently walked together hand in hand. At first, holding each other's hand seems to be uncomfortable. She tried to get away from his grasp, but later on gave up as soon as she realized that the more she tried to struggle, the more his grip tightened. Sakura obediently followed his way since she technically had no idea where they would be going.

'I guess that advice works especially when one is the possessive type'

They walked almost everywhere in town. Glad she wasn't able to stumble with anyone she knows. They went to the shopping district, to the well known bridge, at the riverbank, until they stopped at a certain bus stop.

"U-um... Are you...?" Sakura asked

"Yes. We would be going there" Itachi answered already knowing what her question was.

_**'Remember... during first date... going to the amusement park would make your relationship far stronger' Ino advised**_

Sensing her small fidget, Itachi squeezed her hand lightly for assurance. The small gesture made Sakura snapped back into reality.

'Here goes... Let's make ourselves far more bonded with him'she cheered at herself lifelessly, yet sarcastically

_'NoOoOoOo!'_inner dramatically cried

The couple arrived at the amusement park, packed by so many people. The ticket booth was jammed by a long line of people...  
><em><br>__'Heh! This line would never make us have a ticket for today'_inner spatted

_**"Waiting is not only necessary in an amusement park, also in a relationship. Waiting can make couple bond more, learn more about the other... Why you ask? In a ride, it would only last in a short period of time, waiting can last longer... It's like it would test your patience with one another... Something along those lines... Did I get that right Ino?" Ten-Ten tilted her head in a matter of factly way**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Ino sighed in return "Forehead, just remember, make those times to know more about him, because time never stops..."<strong>_

"Let's go" Itachi told her, as they resumed walking

"U-um.." she reaponded unsure

"Sakura, do you remember what I told you last time?" he stopped on his tracks and faced her

_'Let's go on a date, I mean, we haven't had our first yet... So maybe within this month, be prepared... I already have a two yearly pass to the amusement park...' Itachi told her (previous chapter) before he went back to the side of Shisui and left._

She felt embarrassed, forgetting those phrases when he whispered to her back then. She slumped her head down It wasn't entirely her fault; it was a full whole month before it had been executed. Maybe for real couples, they would always remember that kind of conversation. But their relationship is only due to the gratitude and contract they had... She nodded to stop the awkward silence go...

She looked back at him, wherein he finally led her near the entrance itself.

"I-Ita-?" Sakura was about to ask when she saw her devil holding a two limited year pass

"I already have the tickets" Itachi informed her

"Since when?"

"For a while..."

"How?"

"Shisui."

"Why?"

"Hn."

"Tell..."

"No"

Inner being annoyed 'Sakura_! Why the hell are you playing with him with the one word game!_' she spatted

...

...

'_A-and t-that GENERAL! I hate him! This basically all his fault we're in this situation'_Inner Sakura fumed while thinking of ways on how to torture Shisui's inner

Sakura laughed at inner. 'Hey inner, since you've become a no help for a while now, let me remind you, we are still having a 'date' with the devil incarnate. And right now... I finally decided...' she smirked leaving her inner wonder  
><em><br>__'What are you planning?'_

'Following an advice'Sakura chuckled

...

_'NoOoOo! You can't possibly mean...'_

'Yup! That advice inner'

_'Why all of a sudden!'_Inner said in a disbelief manner having a terrified plastered on her face

'Paying, for making my head hurts with your loud ruckus'

_'I hate you!'_inner venomously spatted

'Then hate me'Sakura countered

_'...'_

'That's right, if you hate me, then it basically means you hate yourself'Sakura pointed out

Inner was stabbed by an imaginary arrows as she felt herself knelt down defeated

'Afterall he had the good cards at his hands'Sakura muttered to her Inner Self

_**"Dating is like a card game, sometimes you have the good hand, and sometimes you get the bad hand - just play along and always remember be yourself and have fun!"**_

Itachi and Sakura finally made their way inside the amusement park, as they headed first to the fast food area to grab some lunch. Itachi bought onigiris while Sakura bought anko dumplings and Caesar salad.

"Is that the only thing you're eating?" Sakura wondered as Itachi started to eat his second onigiri

"I'll ask the same to you" Itachi asked as well as he saw Sakura Just finihed with her dumplings

"This fine" Sakura answered "Want some?" she asked as she unknowingly made a blunt move on her part as she offered her fork with some of the cabbages in her salad

"Mind if I do" Itachi answered as a gentleman as he swallowed swiftly the fork and brushed off all the greens in one swift move

Sakura blushed as she realized what she just offered. 'My salad... My fork... Now in his mouth!'

"Thank you" Itachi made his signature angelic smile that caused a rapid havoc on Sakura's chest

_**'Open ended question is a key for an essential date...'**_

The two finished their food as they finally made their way towards the different attractions available by the park. Time to time Itachi would ask Sakura her likes and dislikes, which also caused her to ask the same thing with him.

"Why are we going there?" Sakura asked in a shaking voice

"I want to check out what the others were fussing in this attraction" Itachi answered

"Then go! Suit yourself, I'm staying here" Sakura demanded as she crossed her arms as emphasis she was totally serious in her statement

"No can do" Itachi then grabbed Sakura by her wrist as she protested with no avail.

"**KYAAAAA!"**Sakura shrieked like a she-beast with every encounter they'll pass in each part of the house. With every seconds ticking, Sakura's life force depleted as it finally on the verge of her deep untimely comatose

Before Sakura felt light-headed as her legs buckled up, Itachi expertly maneuvered his hands to catch the ill-fainted pinkette.

"You're shaking?" Itachi assessed

"OF COURSE I AM!" Sakura snapped back with the last reservoir of her strength "DIDN'T I JUST SAID THAT THIS IS THE LAST PLACE I WANT TO BE IN!"

Itachi chuckled with the reaction Sakura gave him. "This things are just plastics" Itachi informed as he grabbed one skeleton hand hanging at the corner

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GET CLOSE TO ME YOU, YOU-" Sakura started accusing Itachi as she backs away with wide steps...

"YO!" Someone greeted as he grabbed the pinkette by her shoulders

"**¥$(%|/}!**" Sakura shrieked with incomprehensible words of different curses all over the world in her last ounce of her energy, as her sight finally dimmed.

'_Saku-chan'_ Inner called in a worried voice _'Saku-chan, please don't die on me yet'_

'...hmmmnnn... Shut... it...' Sakura snapped listlessly '...how... can... I possibly die... when you are still full of energy?'

Inner laughed. _'Then wake up... I think you finally have your turn for punishing the poor evil general'_

'Huh? What did I do?' Sakura asked confusedly. Last thing that was registered on her was that she cursed then fainted and that's pretty much it.

_'Itachi's being the devil/evil lord reincarnate... Had been bullying his cousin in his own way for quite some time now'_Inner Sakura informed

Slowly, she opened her eyes to assess where on earth had she been laid on. It was a typical white room with shelves of medications in every corner. She then noticed her 'devil' was sitting beside her bed just like the time when she fainted at school...

"You're up." itachi said in a sweet voice "Sorry... If I had dragged you there even knowing you're protest"

_'Hmph'_Inner snorted

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"The theme park management accommodated us" Itachi answered

"Where is-?"

"You'll never see him for a while. I made sure of that" Itachi reassured as he smirked at the time when he told her what he did to his own blood relative

_'Creepy'_Inner Sakura commented

"Do you want to go home?" He asked

Sakura shrugged. "I think you owe me for a pay-back" she grinned after knowing what's what her devil hates at the amusement park

"If that pleases" Itachi answered as he had paled slightly knowing what was to happen

"Go! Go! Go! Itachi-san!" Sakura cheered the raven haired man as he ate his third plate of steak

_'That would better keep him shut!'_Inner Sakura snorted

'Well, I'ts pretty much his fault anyway...' Sakura agreed 'You know, he's quite the caring type'Sakura assessed

_'Huh?'_Inner Sakura gave a questioningly look

'If he doesn't want to, he could always deny right? But he still agreed to partake in this eating competition, even if it means to stain his image'Sakura giggled with the thought

_'You quite have a point there'_ Inner Sakura agreed '_So... Do you bet he's going to win?'_

'I bet he'll win'Sakura answered

_'Why so confident?'_

'He may not be truly my boyfriend, but I do trust him for some reason...'

_'Since when?'_Inner Sakura gave a curious look

'Don't know... Just now?'Sakura wondered

_'Wow~'_Inner said sarcastically

The eating competition finally ended as Itachi finally got none other than the first place...

'How perfect could he be'Sakura muttered

_'Perfect? Him?'_Inner said disbelievingly

'Hello? Have you seen him make any mistake... so far he had been pestering us? Is there any flaw in his dreamingly sexy body? Tell me.'

_'... Did you just say?'_Inner twitchingly disgusted

'I... I...'Sakura stuttered inwardly when a large weasel plushie came into her vision. She looked at the source as the man she just pushed to participate at the eating competition was at her front holding the said item

"Here" Itachi said as he shaked a little the cute mischievous looking plushie.

Sakura smiled as she reached for the prized item "Thank you"

"Where do you want to go next?" Itachi asked as they finally walked down the street of the amusement park

"Why don't we finish our date with that one" Sakura pointed her free hand to one of the known booths of the park, the Ferris wheel.

Itachi looked at the said ride. He did not liked it at all, after finishing at least 15 plates of large stakes that he least like to eat... Not one bit... But he agreed after being taunted by his little mischievous companion with her wide grinning face

"Itachi-san, can't take a little height?" Sakura teased as she twirled freely towards the ride

"Hn" Itachi grunted as he nodded to satisfy the little wants of the pinkette with him

Waiting in the longest line that the theme park could ever muster for the day, the two couple continued to talk about themselves...

"Sakura?"

"Itachi-san"

"Could you just call me by name without any honorifics"

"Nope"

"Hn."

"Tell me, then I'll call you by that name"

Itachi looked at Sakura. Seconds later he understood what she was trying to get from him "Why can't you just let go of that?"

"Curiosity kills me"

"My, my, then we just have to kill that curiosity of yours"

"Then answer"

"Say my name, then I'll answer" he offered his terms

Sakura looked at him suspiciously "You... You're not going to answer, aren't you?"

"Depends in your decision"

"Seriously... I was the one who asked first"

"Well yes... But I also have my own terms"

"..." Sakura gaped at him "Why you-?" Sakura then started fuming as she clutched tightly with the squeaking plushie

"NEXT! Sir, Ma'am" The ride caretaker called their attention as they were ushered to their ride

A very awkward silence engulfed the whole cart as Sakura just took her time to look at the scenery especially the darkening clouds of the sky. While Itachi just stared at nothing, but time to time he's eyes ended up with his companion who was still obviously sulking in front of him.

Itachi sighed. "I always happened to be there" He started breaking the silence. Sakura looked at him as he then continued "I happened to witness every attempts you made at my foolish little brother" he can't sustain himself as he released a small chuckle remembering those times

Sakura who heard his explanation wanted to die here and there. Jumping from the cart was one of the greatest options she finally had in mind to end her total HUMILIATION.

"I was quite astounded that you still kept doing those things, despite his rejection towards you" Itachi admitted

To the pink haired with the a big weasel plushie on her hands felt heavy, there were a whole lot of imaginary swords stabbed into her as someone who both either criticize her or appreciate all the things she stupidly had done in public. "Thank you, Itachi"

"There's no need for that. Tell me something…"

"What about-?"

"How did you fell in love with my foolish little brother?"

Sakura gazed at Itachi, as her eyes softened as she recalled how and why she had fallen to the person he had been calling 'foolish little brother' "I'm sorry, but that would be my secret for a while" she answered as she cut off their gazes

"Then I'll wait…" Itachi answered calmly

"Itachi…"

"Hn."

"Thank you"

"Didn't I-?"

"Just accept it"

"Hn."

'Thanks for today…'

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:…REVIEW!** Now anyone could criticize me about the date!

And this chapter by the way is the newest! :) not the edited/revised :D


End file.
